All My Lovin'
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: Inoue and Ishida spilt off from the rest of the group in an effort to live life normally, but when they meet up years later they find a strange attraction to each other. Ish/Ino! R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Um...don't own it!

Chapter 1

Inoue sighed as she sat down at her desk, this was starting to get on her nerves, Chad, Ichigo, and Rukia were not at school again. She had no idea where they were probably out having fun with out her and Ishida. She looked over at his desk and he was sitting there reading like normal. She looked over to the door and watched Tatsuki walk in and not even glance at her. Tatsuki had completely abandoned her and she had no idea why; and she didn't have the courage to ask. Going off and doing stuff with Ichigo had pulled her and Tatsuki apart and now there wasn't even a school mate relationship between them.

All of this felt like a dream, being with Ichigo and everyone she felt so happy, but now even they were drifting apart. She hadn't seen any of them in about 2 months, only Ishida who really didn't seem bothered by it. She felt someone standing next to her and she looked to see Chizuru and she smiled but Chizuru wasn't paying any attention to her. Inoue let her head fall on the desk, even Chizuru ignored her, CHIZURU!

Once everyone was seated the teacher walked into the room and stared out at everybody. "Alright class, its time to switch up seats, everyone grab your stuff and get against the wall," she announced and everyone groaned but followed directions. The teacher walked around the room and pointed at each desk and announced which kid would sit at each. She got to the last corner and the last 2 seats in the room, "Ishida at this one and Inoue at the last."

Inoue took her seat and looked to her right to see the classroom door and she looked to her left and saw an empty seat with another empty seat in front of it. Those were meant to be for Chad and Rukia while there was an empty seat in front of Ishida saved for Ichigo. She inwardly smiled, if they ever came back to school at least they would all be together. She looked forwards and realized she could barely see the front of the room. Not only was Ishida tall in front of her but it was too far back in the class room for her to see the small writing on the white board.

Ishida turned around to look at her, "What is the matter? You seem very quiet."

"Oh, it's nothing really, just worried about all of them," she said pointing to the empty desks around them.

"Don't worry about them, they are all hopeless. Just consider them gone forever, get on with your life," he said to her with a extremely stern face. He then gave her a little smirk and turned back to the teachers lecture.

Was he being serious? Was she never going to see any of them again, had they left her forever? She just felt like crying, she felt like giving up, she felt like running out of the room and trying to find them herself. Then she decided maybe it was for the better, she should get on with her life, she was tired of fighting. She just wanted to graduate high school and get into a good university and get married and have kids. Today she would go and talk to Tatsuki, she wanted to be friends with her again. That was what she needed to do to start her new life in her old life.

It was finally lunch time and Inoue was very nervous, she had made up her mind to talk to Tatsuki and had no idea what to expect. She left her lunch in her locker and walked out into the school yard and headed to the grouping of trees the girls in her class usually sat under. Of course they were all there and she awkwardly walked up to them and crossed her arms and waited for them to notice her. When they all kept talking about cute boys she tried to get Tatsuki attention, "Tatsuki," she said quietly. Tatsuki looked up from her conversation from her classmate and gave Inoue a horrible look.

"What do you want? You can not eat lunch with us," Tatsuki told her standing up so they were face to face.

"I was just wondering if we could talk," Inoue said looking down at her shoes, why was she being so mean to her?

"No, Orihime we will never be able to talk ever again, NEVER," Tatsuki yelled at her and then she turned around and walked off.

Inoue didn't know what she should do, run, yes run, she turned and ran back into the school. Where was there a spot no one would find her? She flew into an empty class room and let her self fall on the floor, just letting it all spill out. She felt like throwing something, she felt like screaming and cursing the heavens, her and Tatsuki would never be friends again. It was all her fault, she had to go off and miss a bunch of school and all the while she completely ignored Tatsuki, even when she had gone to school. She failed to tell Tatsuki what was going on in her life, and deep down she knew that Tatsuki would never forgive her.

"Inoue?" A voice called from above her. She had thought this room was empty, she could feel her cheeks getting red and she refused to look up at the person. She felt a hand on her back but still refused to look at them. "Will you please sit up?" Finally she knew that this person was someone who actually cared for her, she sat up and looked at Ishida. He was kneeling on the floor next to her, and he looked very concerned.

Inoue wiped the tears from her face before she would look at Ishida, this was embarrassing, but there was no stopping it. "I'm sorry," she said and he smiled at her.

"I know it's going to be hard, but i have faith that you can go on. Make new friends, go to a new school, anything, i have confidence in you," he said knowing exactly why she was so upset. "I don't like being left behind either, but what can you do about it?"

"Do you know where they went?"

He shook his head and she stood up and headed for the door. At the last moment she turned around to look at him, "A new school?"

"Yes, I'm going to go to a new school soon, I think you should do the same," he said walking over to her and looking her in the face. The face he loved and would miss grately, but if it was meant to be then they would meet again.

A/n: I really feel like writing a romanic story, so here you have it. This is my all time favorite Bleach pairing. What do you think? Will it be a success?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ishida sat at a café watching the back of a young woman order some lunch. She seemed familiar to him, but he didn't recognize her. He slid his glasses back on his nose and looked at his computer screen. He hated history and essays, so when he was assigned a history essay he felt like punching his teacher in the face. He didn't even know what he was writing he was just talking about some random event in history. If he knew college would be so hard he would have gone to a university in America, but no his dad wanted him to stay close.

He had an America business class, and he realized that Japan was way ahead of the curb. He wasn't sure what the fascination with America was, they weren't even worth the terrorist attacks, they were going to destroy themselves. He stopped and reread what he had just written, it was all just bullshit, and he highlighted the whole page and deleted it. It was complete crap; he couldn't turn in a paper like that.  
He looked back at the woman as she grabbed her food and walked over to a computer that was sitting on a table next to a window. She had very long red hair and she looked very fashionable, her clothes looked very model like, she was put together very well. He noticed that she had very large boobs for a model; he bet she had many clients wanting to photograph her. He knew that he would love to photograph her; he just wished he could see her face. It was covered with her hair, and she never turned so that he could see it. He bet it was very ugly, which why she was all by herself in the café. He laughed at the thought; she was probably a body model.

He smiled to himself and closed his computer; he had about 20 minutes before his next class. He downed the rest of his coffee and quickly scurried out of the shop. He didn't even think to look at the woman as he left.

If he would of looked then he would of realized it was Inoue, she hadn't noticed him until he left and she had the urge to run after him. She watched him pass outside the window, and she couldn't help but think he looked less dorky then she remembered. His suggestion that she go to a new school was the best idea; her life was amazing. She had graduated high school with flying colors, and now she was attending Tokyo Gakugei University and modeling on the side for tuition money. She was about to finish up her second semester of her freshman year, and was so far passing.

She took a bite of her sandwich and looked back at her computer, she wondered if there was a way to get a hold of Ishida. She opened up to the search engine she had set as her home page and looked him up. The first link was for a blog, she clicked it and saw his picture in the corner, it was defiantly his blog. She started to read the mini biography…

My name is Ishida Uryu, I go to Tokyo Institute of Technology, and am doing this blog for this school. I've been trying to get on the school paper, but they won't let me on because I am a freshman, so I thought I would post all my thoughts on here…

She started to read some of the articles he had written about issues around the school and things around town. After a while she got bored because she didn't even know what he was talking about, but his writing was amazing. She finished her food and threw away the wrappers, and headed back to her dorm. When she got there her 2 roommates were still gone, but she expected them not to come back for another few hours. She set her laptop down on her desk and grabbed a towel and decided it was time to go and take a shower.

When she got back her 2 roommates were both back from classes and were arguing about something.

"Orihime," said the blonde headed American girl who loved anime and decided it was going to be where she went to school. She was really pretty, but too short to model or else Inoue would love to have her agent look at her. "Keiko thinks I look better blonde, but I totally think I should go dark, you know. I stick out like a sore thumb here; I think I should go natural Japanese."

The long haired brunette named Keiko sat on her bed and was waiting patiently for Inoue to respond to the idiotic Daisy. Keiko was very quiet but when you put her around friends, she was very defensive. Her and Daisy never got along and were always fighting but they still considered themselves the best of friends. Keiko got off her bed and walked and sat at Inoue's desk.

"Daisy," Inoue started but Daisy gave her an evil glare, "I am not calling you Sarina! I think you should be you, if anything you would look good with blue hair."

"LIKE BLUMA! That sounds like a great idea," Daisy said walking over to Keiko to see what she was looking at on Inoue's computer. "He's hott, who's this cat?" She asked pointing at Ishida on the screen.

Inoue walked over to see what they were looking at, and her face instantly went red, "He was just an old friend."

"Yeah, an ex-boyfriend?" Keiko said as she read the articles, "He is a very good writer, this is so true," she pointed to a sentence on the screen.

"No just a very old friend, from my freshman year of high school," Inoue walked over and jumped in her bed, and that's all he would ever be.

"Oh this one is much hotter! Look at this guy Orhime, he says it was one of his childhood friends," Daisy said and Inoue came rushing back over to the computer. She looked at Ishida with his arm around a tall blonde man, ICHIGO! She hadn't thought about them in years. "Look it's a got a bunch of pictures in this album, Keiko click on it."

When Keiko clicked on it the title of the album appeared and it read 'Ichigo and Rukia's wedding'. It was full of pictures of Rukia in a beautiful strapless lace dress, and Ichigo in a fitted tuxedo. There were pictures of some of the captains and people from the soul society, and Inoue suddenly felt so left out. Even Ishida had kept in touch with all of them, she found a picture of Ishida sitting at a table with Chad and Renji and a few other people.

She suddenly felt sick but held it in and walked back to her bed, she felt like just sleeping forever. "What's wrong?" Daisy asked sitting on the end of Inoue's bed.

"Nothing I just got a headache that's all," she said holding her forehead.

"Well, you are such a slob, you go and take a shower and then put the dirty clothes back on? Let me play with your hair!" Daisy said smiling down at her and Inoue reluctantly sat up and went to throw on some pajamas. When she came back Daisy had grabbed a brush and was waiting for her to sit back on the bed so she could brush her hair. It was Daisy's most favorite thing in the whole world to do; she was an aspiring hair technician.

She walked over and sat in front of Daisy and let her do her magic, it was always relaxing to have your hair done. She always brought Daisy to shoots to style her hair, she was so uncomfortable with the ones they had there for her. But the clients were always willing to let Daisy in and do her hair, just as long as she did it the way they told her.

"You know I think I've met this guy before, but I don't remember, at some seminar or something," Keiko said she was still reading his blog. Keiko loved going to seminars and learning new things about whatever she could. She always got free passes to see the ones at the school so of course she was going to go. Lectures were her favorite thing that was why she was taking 7 classes this semester, and she didn't even act like it stressed her out.

"I don't think so," Inoue said as Daisy finished up her hair and got off the bed to admire her work. "Good night," she announced and laid down on her bed and Daisy moaned as her creation was being destroyed so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The closer and closer it got to the end of the semester Ishida found himself at the café from his last class until close, which was around midnight. He just wanted summer to come, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he couldn't wait. This night the whole place was empty besides him and the workers, like most nights. The door made a jingle and he looked up to see who was entering.

At first he looked at the body and remembered the girl he had seen there around a month ago. He watched the body travel over to his table and sit in the chair across from him. He finally looked up to see the face afraid it was ugly. He was shocked to see that the face was not ugly, plus he knew who it was. "Inoue?" he asked her stunned and she smiled at him. "How have you been?"

"Good, really good, I saw you here about a month ago and was just walking past and noticed you were here again, so I thought I could come in and we could catch up," she said in a very cheery voice and Ishida was very happy to see that she was happy.

"Well I have to say you look great! Are you going to school?" he asked and the guy behind the counter told him that they were going to close early. "Well I would love to catch up with you, but we have to get out of here." He picked his laptop up and put it in his backpack and swung it around placing it on his back. She stood up as well and they both walked out of the café together.

"Anyways, yes I'm going to school just down the road, I'm just finishing my last semester of my freshman year," she said as they stood out side the café under a lamp post so they could see each other. She leaned her back against the pole and looked at him, "I see Ichigo and Rukia got married."

Ishida snapped his head to her direction, "How did you know that?"

"Well after I saw you I found your blog and my room mates found the pictures on it," she said no longer smiling. He sighed and his shoulders dropped and he looked down at the ground, "Did you even switch schools?"

He looked back up at her, "I did, put after my senior year Ichigo showed up at my house and told me he was getting married. He asked me where you were, but by then I had no idea, he was very upset you weren't there. That was the only time I saw him after I talked to you and the only time I've seen him since then." He felt bad, she had missed it, but maybe it was better that way.

"They wanted me to come to the wedding?" she said amazed, they actually missed her?

"Yes, I know where they live if you would like me to take you there," he said, it was true that he hadn't seen him since the wedding a year ago, but the still kept in touch over the phone.

"Really? You think they still want to see me?" she asked and Ishida walked closer to her so she could see his face.

"As long as you promise me that you still aren't in love with him," he said sternly, he didn't know who she was anymore; she could have turned into a home wrecker.

"Defiantly not," she said defensively, why would she still love Ichigo if he left her and didn't try very hard to find her. It wasn't like she was living on the opposite side of Japan, just in the inner city. If anything she should be mad at him, but over the years her anger had subsided. She crossed her arms as a strong breeze blew in and it took all she had not to shiver.

Ishida had crossed his arms as well; he didn't want to stop talking to her just because it was cold outside. "My place is just down there, we can get out of the cold and talk more," he offered hoping she wouldn't reject him like most women. He watched her nod and he smiled before they started to walk to his apartment.

Once they got inside he offered to get her something to drink and she didn't want anything. She was amazed at how nice his place was, especially for a downtown apartment. "I even have an in the apartment bathroom, shower included!" he said and she was again amazed.

"How did you find such an amazing place?" She asked as he showed her his bathroom, which he was very proud of. (Side note: Almost all the apartments in Tokyo do not have a bathroom. Most times they have a toilet for the whole complex but no shower, hence the reason they have bath houses!) She walked in a looked around it was small but clean so it didn't look bad at all. "How many bedrooms does this place have?" She asked as she walked out of the bathroom and began to study a picture on the wall.

"Two, but I'm the only one that lives here. My dad wanted the second room just incase he needed a place to stay during the night, but so far he has never needed it. It is a very unnecessary expense," he walked over and looked at the picture with her. "That is the Greek goddess of love Aphrodite. This is her statue that still stands at her temple in Greece. I took this picture when I went there in December, I took a bunch of other pictures too but this one was the most striking."

"You went to Greece?" She looked at him; he was defiantly very well rounded, and rich. She couldn't understand why he didn't have women crawling all over him. Well maybe he did but every time she had seen him he had been alone. "Who did you go with?"

"To Greece?" He looked at her and she nodded, "Just myself." He felt embarrassed for telling her that but oh well. "I'm thinking about going to Egypt this winter, I would go in the summer but it would be way to hot."

"You are so lucky, that sounds like it would be so much fun. Are you a photographer?" She looked at him and he was looking back at the picture.

"No," he said his eyes never wavering from the picture. But he stopped when Inoue stepped in front of the picture. "Um…," he said looking at her smiling face.

"So you must have a girl friend if this place is so clean," she said walking down the hallway to what she thought looked like a kitchen. He followed after her but she stopped when she walked past his living room. "Wow," she said walking over to large statue of what she assumed was another Greek god. This one was the actual statue though, it was a man with a curly beard and messy hair and his physic was very muscular.

"That is Zeus, the god of the sky and eventually the god over all the other gods. I kind of stole this one, I found an abandoned altar and took it," he said sitting down on his black leather couch. His living room was very modern, his couches were black leather, his walls were an off-white and his lighting was a deep yellow.

"How did you get it on the plane?" She asked as she sat on the couch next to him.

When she sat right next to him he tensed up a little, but relaxed when she scooted away. "I took my dad's private jet, so I could bring anything back that I wanted, and I wanted a huge statue of Zeus. I think it looks good here," he smiled watching her as she looked around the room. "And no, I do not have a girl friend, I'm just a tidy person."

"Oh," she turned back to him, she was very glad that she had met him again. He got up and asked her if she wanted coffee and this time she said yes and she got up and studied the whole room while he was gone. She realized this whole time they had been talking about him, was he not interested in her? She picked up a picture off his coffee table and looked at it. It was an old photo of all of them outside Urahara's shop, she touched the picture. When she heard him come back in the room she quickly slammed it back down, and looked innocently at something else.

She heard him laugh and she looked up and he handed her a cup of coffee. "I know it's an old picture, I hope some day to have a more updated one." He set his coffee down and picked up the picture. "I look like such a retard," he laughed and set it back down. All of a sudden his phone started to ring and he excused himself to go and pick it up. "Why hello," he said smiling and he walked back to the couch and sat down. "Guess who is standing in my living room," he looked up at Inoue who was looking at him very interested. He got up and handed the phone over to her, and she grabbed it and held it to her ear.

She listened for a moment and a man on the other line said, "Ishida you idiot this isn't funny." Inoue instantly looked back at Ishida sipping his coffee on the couch smiling at her. "Hello?" She said into the phone, "Is that you Ichigo?"

"What? Yes it's me, who is this?"

"Inoue Orihime," she said bluntly smiling back at Ishida, he had lied to her but she really didn't care at this point.

"Inoue, really? The real one?" Ichigo's voice sounded astounded.

She laughed, "Yes, how are you and Rukia doing?"

"Good, Inoue where in the hell have you been?" He was now yelling at her.

Not realizing it she quickly hung up the phone and threw it on the couch in front of her. She looked down at it and then up at Ishida, "Sorry."

He started to laugh set his coffee down and he got up and grabbed the phone. It started to ring again and he picked it up, "I will call you later." Then he hung up the phone and went to put it back on the charger. When he turned back around Inoue was gone, he walked out into the hallway and saw her walking to the front door. "Wait," he ran up to her and she stopped, "Please don't leave I'm enjoying your company."

She looked at him, she felt stupid, and she thought she was over Ichigo, but hearing him talk just made her mad again. She was still angry at him, angry that they left her and then years later he asks her where she's been like she ran away from them. She quickly rubbed her eye to hold back the tears. She looked at Ishida he was standing directly in front of her and he was holding her arm.

She was mad at Ichigo not Ishida, she had no right to just storm out on him. She was really enjoying herself with him, but it was late. "I have to go," she said and he let her go and she ran all the way home.

Ishida moaned after he closed the door behind her, he didn't mean to make all her feelings come flooding back. He had such bad luck with women, you would think after so many nights just like this one that he would learn. He walked to his bedroom and passed out on his bed.

The next morning Inoue had a splitting headache and decided to go and get some coffee, Keiko didn't have a class until later so they went together. She really did not want to go to the same café but it was the closest one and she didn't feel like explaining to Keiko why they shouldn't go there.

They walked in and the coast was clear and they both ordered espressos and sat down at a table. A few minutes later Ishida came rushing in and order something and Inoue quickly ducked so that he wouldn't see her.

Keiko having still been reading his often updated blog instantly spotted him and wanted to go and meet him. "Inoue don't you know him? Will you please introduce me to him?" Keiko looked at her friend pleadingly.

"No, you can go introduce yourself to him," She said lifting the paper she had grabbed and hiding behind it.

Keiko ripped the paper out of her hands and threw it on the ground, everyone in the café looked at them including Ishida. He smiled and walked over to them, "Good morning Inoue and friend."

"Hello, this is my friend Keiko," Inoue said her face bright red.

"I am a huge fan of your blog, Inoue showed it to me and I've been reading it ever since," Keiko said shaking Ishida's hand and Inoue's face turned a deeper red.

"Oh really, when was that?" He chuckled a little and knew that he should avoid Inoue at all costs. This conversation wasn't that pleasant for him either, he didn't know why for a split second he thought it would be a good idea to go and say hi.

"I don't know like a month ago," Keiko said flipping her hand in the air, signaling it was a while ago.

"I see," he looked down at his watch, "Well I'd love to talk to you more but I'm already late for class."

"Well here," Keiko said taking a napkin and finding a pen on the table next to them. She scribble something down and handed it to him, "This is our phone number to our dorm room. I'd love to talk to you about some of the things you have written."

"Thank you," he said taking the napkin, "Good-bye," and he ran out the door.

Keiko turned back to Inoue, "What's wrong with you?"

"You just gave him our number?" Inoue said throwing her head back and closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything that I'm not allowed to claim.**

Chapter 4

Ishida sat at his kitchen table and started at the phone setting in front of him. It had been about 2 weeks since he had gotten their phone number and he had finally built up the courage to call them. He picked up the phone and dialed the number, and instantly someone picked up. His mind suddenly forgot the name of the room mate he had talked to.

"Hello," Daisy said again into the phone.

"Hello, um, is Inoue there?" He asked not knowing who else to ask for.

"No she is gone for the weekend, who may I ask is calling?" Daisy said casually like she wasn't really interested.

"Ishida Uryu," he started but the girl on the other line cut him off, was this the girl he had talked to before.

"You are that guy that Keiko is obsessed with. She talks about you all the time and Inoue pretty much hates it, I think they both have crushes on you," Daisy said and Ishida was very taken back. "Well they are both gone this weekend but I can give you Inoue's cell number, get a pen."

Ishida grabbed a pen and paper and told her to continue, after he wrote the number down he thanked her and said good-bye. He hung up and called Inoue's cell phone, he wasn't sure why he was so excited, but he felt like he was in a race.

"Hello?" a voice that wasn't Inoue's said on the other line and Ishida froze yet again. "Hello?"

"Hello, who is this?"

"Keiko, who is this?" the voice didn't sound so happy.

"Ishida, I thought this was Inoue's phone?" he said finally remembering that Keiko was the other girl he had met.

"Oh well it is, I'm watching her get ready for her photo shoot. Would you like to talk to her?" She said sounding friendlier.

"No, I'm not even sure why I called," he said feeling like a complete idiot.

"Hey, how would like to come and meet with us for dinner," She said not acting like she wanted to hang the phone up.

"Um, sure," he said and she told him what restaurant and they said good-bye and hung up.

"Who was that?" Inoue asked after Keiko came back into the room.

"No one, you are interested in," Keiko said sitting in the chair next to her, "Can I get my hair done too?"

A free stylist came over and looked at her, "I could, I'm very bored," he said walking behind her and staring to play with her long black hair.

"Oh well thank you, me and Inoue have a date tonight and I want to look good," she smiled at Inoue who gave her a nervous look. "Don't worry, it will be okay."

"I don't trust you," Inoue said getting out of her chair and making her way over to the set.

After the photo shoot they went back to hotel room and got ready and Inoue really did not want to go. They headed out an hour later they walked to the restaurant across the street and sat down at a table. Keiko was very anxious and couldn't wait to start talking to Ishida about everything, she had wished that he would have called sooner, but at least he called.

After ten minutes Keiko spotted him at the front door and waved him over and Inoue felt like throwing up. "KEIKO," she tried hard not to scream at her friend. Keiko turned to look at her, and Inoue stopped because Ishida was already there. He sat down next to Keiko and the waiter came over and took their drink orders. And they got sake for the table and Inoue order a kettle one on the rocks on the side. Keiko looked at her again but Inoue just shrugged and Keiko started to talk to Ishida.

Almost the whole entire dinner Ishida and Keiko were talking about politics and stuff Inoue didn't really care about. She drank pretty much the whole sake by herself and had 3 more drinks on the side. After a while she didn't really know what was going on and she just decided to pick at her food and not eat it. She watched Ishida talk the whole entire time and he kept glancing at her and then looking back to Keiko.

"I think I'm going to go," she said standing up and taking money out of her back pocket and laying it on the table. Keiko looked up at her and gave her a nasty look and Ishida stood up as well. "No don't stand, it's alright, I think I'm just going to go to bed." She walked off and Ishida sat back down and watched her stumble out.

"She shouldn't be going back alone," he said concerned about her but Keiko didn't really seem to care.

"Whatever," she said standing up, "I'm going to go to the club would you like to come?"

"No, I should be heading home, thank you though, I hope to talk to you soon," he said hurriedly and rushed after Inoue. As soon as he walked out he saw that she was crossing the street and there was a car coming. He flash stepped over to her and pulled her out of the way. "Are you alright?" He asked looking down at her and she was crying.

"No," she said through tears, "I just want to go to bed."

He looked down at her and he hadn't realized how much she had drank until he was looking at her now. "Where is your hotel room?"

"I don't want to go there," she said pulling away from him and started to pace around.

"Okay would you like me to take you back to your dorm?" He was very worried about her, she was acting so different then he remembered her.

"No," she cried biting her thumb nail and she sat down on the side walk. He knelt down beside her, and she didn't look up at him.

"What is wrong?" He asked and she finally looked at him.

"You told me to forget everything; you told me they were never coming back. They did and then they think I'm the one that left them, you lied to me. Now Ichigo and Rukia are married and I'm alone, and ugh," she didn't want to see any of them ever again. Now that she was tricked into leaving them, now they were trying to come back into her life?

"I'm sorry, at the time it was true. They told me that I had to get out of the picture because you were in danger. But I never thought that you would totally disappear off the face of the earth," he said slowly trying not to upset her more.

"I didn't drop off the face of the earth! I've been in ads that are run on the subway, and around the center of Tokyo, my pictures are every where!" She flung her arms out and Ishida looked up at a billboard that had her picture on it. Then he looked around at all the people watching them. "Look, let's go somewhere safe to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you any more," she said spitting on the ground next to him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her attention to him, "Stop acting ridiculous, nobody wants to see their role model drunk sitting on the ground fight with some unknown guy." He pulled her up to her feet and dragged her to the nearest subway stairs. He bought them tickets and they got on the subway and she remained quiet the whole time. Once they were moving he let her go, and looked at her. "I can't believe that you would really act that stupid in public," he whispered in her ear, she was being so childish and she reminded him of a Hollywood celebrity.

"I can't believe you would kidnap a woman in public," she shot back and he looked away. "Where are your glasses?" She had just noticed that he wasn't wearing any, had he been wearing them earlier?

"I'm wearing contacts," he said still angry, anything she said right now was just going to annoy him more.

"Since when?"

He looked at her in disbelief, was she really trying to change the subject? "A long time now, I only wear my glasses when I'm studying. Now shut up," he said and she looked away and looked at the people on the subway. He rubbed his temples and hoped she would stay quiet the rest of the trip.

The subway slowed and then stopped and they got out and walked back to the streets. He led her back to his apartment and she didn't resist. Once they were inside and the door was shut she started to yell at him again. "You lied to me; you made me go and start a new life, because none of you liked me. You all wanted me gone because I couldn't help you do anything. I was a danger because I willfully gave myself to Aizen."

Ishida didn't feel like dealing with this so soon, but he had too. He grabbed her shoulders and she stopped shouting. "When we got back Yamamoto still wanted you murdered for being a traitor, you never went to explain yourself to him so he just assumed. Urahara told me you were in danger and we needed to hide you somewhere. So I figured that the best place to hide you would be somewhere we didn't know. So I made you hide yourself, and then I figured a few years later after all this passed it would be safe to find you and have you come back into our lives, but no one could find you."

She looked at him blank faced, was this all true? Was she really in danger, and they were just trying to protect her? No it was a lie, "If that is true then why didn't you come look for me after a year or 2?"

"We couldn't find you, we looked for your reaitsu all over the place but could never locate you," he said letting go of her shoulders. "Were you masking it?"

"No, I mean, I don't know, I hid my hair pins, I haven't wore them in years," she said thinking maybe it was all her fault they couldn't find you.

"You see, we thought you just didn't want to be found, so we left you to live your life," he said relieved she had finally calmed down and that he was able to confess it. He had been holding it in for so long, "But if you asked me now I regret the whole thing, we could have found a better way to protect you."

Now Inoue felt like shit, she had been accusing him of lying to her all this time and he had a very good explanation and he was even sorry for doing it in the first place. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said and he smiled at her, now she was acting like herself.

"It's alright, I bet you are tired, you can stay here for the night if you'd like, I can find you some clothes to wear to bed," he said and walked towards his room to find some of comfy clothes for her. When he came out he found her laying on the couch looking at the Zeus statue. "I hope these are okay," he said handing them to her and she took them her eyes never moving.

"Thank you," she said sitting up and letting him sit down next to her. "I guess you kind of think I'm a mess don't you?"

"No, you had your reasons to be mad. I'm sorry that I made you talk to Ichigo, I guess it was probably a bad idea," he said watching her look at the clothes he picked out. She held up a t-shirt and looked at it, "I hope it's okay."

"Yeah it's perfect, thank you, where can I change?" She asked and he got up and showed her the guest room. "Wow," she said looking at the king sized bed with a black feather down comforter. It looked so soft, she looked around the rest of the room it was all black and white, even the art in the room was and the night stand was glass. "This room is beautiful," she said running and jumping up on the huge bed.

He laughed a little and said good night and shut the door behind him. He made his way back to his own room and shut the door. He undressed down to his boxers and dove into his own king sized bed.

The next morning he got up and got dressed and wandered into the kitchen where he smelled coffee. When he walked in Inoue was sitting at the table staring off into space sipping on a cup of coffee. "Good morning," he said groggily pouring him self a cup.

Inoue came back from space and watched him walk over and sit across from her at the small glass table. "Thank you for everything. I got really out of hand last night, I never act like that," she apologized; she now had another reason to feel embarrassed around him. She looked out his large kitchen window at the city below them, "what floor is this?"

"The 6th," he said looking down at the traffic below them and the kids walking to school. "Today is Monday isn't it?" He looked over at his calendar he had hanging on the wall, he hadn't realized that yesterday was Sunday, for some reason he was thinking it was Saturday. He had classes today, but he really didn't want to go. "Do you have classes today?"

"I had one at noon but it's already half over, it's the only one I have on Mondays," she smiled at him and his eyes widened and he looked at the clock and it read 1:02 pm. "Do you have classes today?"

"Yeah, but I really do not feel like going," he said finishing of his coffee and getting up to pour some more, "Want a refill?" She gave him her mug and he walked over to fill them.

"What classes do you have today?" She asked when he came back.

"I have American History, Advanced Calculus, and Biology," he said and he watched her face light up.

"I have Advanced Calculus too, every one thinks I'm major smart but I just like math it is very hard," she smiled at him and he nodded in agreement. "That was the class I would be in right now. When does your semester end?"

"My last exam is May 23," he said looking back at the calendar and seeing that it was May 12th. He only had a week left, maybe today was not a good day to be skipping class, seeing as how it was his second to last. He really didn't feel like going, he would be fine, he had A's in all of those classes. Plus Inoue was at his place, it was a very good reason to be missing American History.

"Wow you only have a week left, my last exam is the 27th, its Public Speaking 101," she smiled finishing her third cup of coffee. "Thank you for letting me stay here, I love this place, it is so nice and neat. And all the art is amazing, like a museum," she stood up and took her empty cup to the sink and rinsed it out and put it in the dishwasher. "You even have a dishwasher, I put your dishes away earlier, I hope you don't mind."

"No it's alright you really didn't have too do that thank you," he said walking over and pouring himself the last of the pot. He quickly downed it and walked over to the sink where Inoue still stood and she took it from him and rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher, "Thank you," he said. He was inches away from her and he felt like he should move away but he couldn't do it.

After she closed the dishwasher door she turned back to face him and realized how close they were. "I'm glad that you finally found me," she said innocently, she really was glad to have him back in her life. She didn't realize how much she had actually missed him until the night before; they had always been close back in the day. She smiled at him and he didn't know what to do or say. "And I'm glad to find out that you were all trying to protect me and not just trying to get rid of me."

"Trust me, we never intended to be parted from you for such a long time," he said finally thinking of something to say. "To tell you the truth, I'm extremely glad to of finally found you, and I'm glad it was me."

"Why is that?" She said finding it was hard for her to take a step away from him, it was comforting listening to him talk and be able to feel his warm breath on her skin.

"I've felt so guilty for so many years now, it was devastating loosing you from our team," he said truthfully, it had hurt him the most out of everybody. Every one thought Ichigo was the most depressed, but in fact it was Ishida who had the crush on her. It was him who was so mad at himself for doing such a horrible thing that he decided he wanted nothing more to do with the soul society. He was the one who went out by himself and tried to find her while everyone else was still fighting; he transferred from school to school, hoping he would meet up with her again. He was most happy that he had finally given up his search and she had found her way to him.

"Are you all still fighting hollows?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm not, I haven't in about 4 years now, I don't know about the others though," he said trying to see her face but it was still blurry because he didn't have his contacts in.

"Oh," she said looking down and finding she was looking at his chest, embarrassed she turned so she was facing the sink. She put her hands on the counter and kept her eyes down.

Ishida was trying to remember where he had set his glasses down. He walked into the living room and found them sitting on his closed laptop. He picked them up and put them on, he walked back into the kitchen and she was still at the sink. She turned around to look at him; she liked him better with the glasses.

"Do you mind if I stay here for the day? I really don't feel like having to deal with my room mates," she said not looking him directly in the eye.

"Sure, I don't really blame you, they both annoy me," he said and now she was looking him in the eye from across the room.

"How do you know Daisy?" She asked curiously.

"Is that her name? I just called the number Keiko gave me yesterday and she picked up and gave me your cell number," he said hoping she wouldn't get upset at him for calling or her room mate for giving out her cell number.

"Oh, I'm sorry if she said anything inappropriate, she is American," she apologized and walked to the large kitchen window. She was still looking at him and he was getting a little nervous.

"Figures," he said quickly as he walked back into the living room and pulled his laptop on his lap.

**Yes, I realize that Inoue was a little out of character for a moment there, but she was drunk what do you expect? I tried really hard to keep Ishida in character, I hope I atleast accomplished that. Thank you for the reviews, this chapter was for all of you who like me and for Nightfall2525, here is your chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inoue had stayed all day and they sat in the living room almost the whole time and talked. She realized that he still had his charm and smarts about him and she was still not sure why he didn't have girlfriend by now. It was now starting to get dark out and she was finding it hard to leave, but she knew that if she didn't her room mates would worry.

"What are you doing this summer?" She asked him as she lounged on the couch and he was sitting on the opposite couch laying as well.

"I have no idea, maybe go and visit Ichigo and Rukia, if you want you can come with me. What are you doing this summer?" He asked her, he was very comfortable talking to her now, it was weird how just the morning he was nervous.

"I have no idea, I don't even know where I'm going to live, I can't stay in the dorm over the summer," she said realizing that she should probably be looking for some where to stay.

"Well, my place is always open to you; I do have an extra room. I wouldn't mind the company either," he smiled at her, not really sure what he just offered.

"Would you charge me rent?" She laughed at the thought of it; it was a very nice place. But she didn't think it would be polite to just barge in and make camp for the summer.

"Of course not, I don't even pay my own rent, my father does," he said sitting up and looking at her, maybe he would actually have a good summer if she lived there. Maybe it would be nice having her around all the time. Maybe he wouldn't feel lonely and depressed all the time. He thought about it, he hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She was a better medicine then the pills his father had given him.

"You better watch out, I might take you up on your offer," she said bending her head back to look at the clock on the wall next to Zeus. It was 10 o'clock pm, "Oh my I should probably get back. I have my first exam tomorrow morning," she said standing up and Ishida walked her to the door and opened it for her. "Were you serious about letting me stay over the summer?" She asked before she walked out the door.

"Yes, if you really want to come and stay here," he laughed, yes; he would really love it if she came to live with him.

She gave him a genuine smile, "I'll talk to you after exams then." She turned and left and he shut the door and couldn't help but smile. His phone started to ring and he went to the living room and picked it up, it took all he had not to tell Ichigo everything that had happened.

When Inoue walked into her dorm room both of her roommates were sitting on her bed with relieved faces. "Where did you go? You never came back last night and you were so drunk and oh my goodness," Keiko said as her and Daisy rushed over to give her a hug. "I'm sorry I was being such a slut last night," Keiko said as she pulled away and looked at Inoue.

"Where did you stay? Not on the street I hope," Daisy said hugging her tighter and Inoue thought she was going to die. Keiko pulled the blonde off of her and gave her a chance to talk.

"I acted like an idiot but Ishida let me stay at his apartment, and we got talking and i didn't realize how late it was," she said apologizing for making them worry so much.

"You didn't even go to class?" Keiko looked at her astounded Inoue never missed class, especially Calculus.

"Did you do him?" Daisy asked not caring about school but wanting to hear something dirty and gossipy.

"No, he is just a nice friend. He even said that I could stay there over the summer if I had no where else to go," she said and both room mates gasped and took a step back.

"We thought you were coming with us!" Keiko said defensively crossing her arms.

"I don't want to go to America, plus neither of you invited me to go with you," Inoue said feeling a headache in the back of her head. Daisy had invited Keiko to go home with her for the summer and while Inoue was there through the whole conversation they had never asked her to go.

"Yeah you rather go and stay with your new boyfriend," Daisy sneered and Inoue walked over to her bed and tried to sleep but her room mates kept talking.

She tried to ignore them but Keiko was telling Daisy all about Ishida for hours and finally Inoue told them to shut up because she had an exam in the morning. They stopped talking and went to bed and Inoue was finally able to fall asleep completely.

The next day after she finished her exam she was walking to her next class and decided she wanted to sit down for a few moments. She took out her laptop and opened it up and waited for it to boot up. When it finally finished a message popped up asking her if she would like to continue her last session. She didn't know what it was talking about and she clicked yes and a message made in the paint program came up. 'INOUE YOU AND HIM WOULD LOOK SO CUTE,' and then a little picture of Ichigo was pasted in the corner. Disgusted she x-ed it out and didn't save it, which one of her room mates had done that? Probably Daisy, they were constantly fighting over which guy in the pictures from Ichigo's wedding were the hottest.

Daisy preferred Ichigo while Keiko thought that one of the captains; whose name Inoue couldn't remember; was the hottest. Though when Inoue looked harder at the picture she wasn't even sure she had ever seen or met him, but he wore a captain's jacket. He had black scruffy hair and in the picture he look very drunk, maybe someday she would ask Ishida, but for now she could care less. She connected to the internet and saw her home page had been changed to the home page of Ishida's blog. She wondered if he had posted anything new and she check and he had put something up that same night she had left.

It talked about not being able to find an old friend even when their pictures were plastered through out an entire country. And then went on to talk about the stupidity of commercial advertising and unnecessary ways to advertise. She scrunched her face together and was about to turn the computer off when she caught her name in the last sentence of the post. 'Inoue don't be mad at me, it's just that I feel like a complete retard for not finding you sooner.' She laughed a little and her anger turned into a thoughtfulness. She decided to leave it as her home page and quickly shut it off and ran the rest of the way to her science class.

After her last class of the day she pulled out her cell phone and remembered she needed to save Ishida's number so she would know who it was just in case he called. She saved it and then wondered why she was constantly thinking about him now. She convinced herself it was just because she was happy to have him back in her life, and when she was ready to have everybody else back as well. She walked to the closest out door restaurant and got a table outside, she ordered a hamburger and then pulled her laptop out of her bag and started it up.

Once the computer was on and internet connected she checked her bank account and still her last 2 jobs had not paid her. She was going to have to go to her agency and talk to someone, she wasn't taking these pictures for free, she needed the money. She saw she wouldn't have enough money to rent nor to stay in a hotel all summer, she was a little excited. The idea of living in Ishida's nice place, sleeping in that big comfy bed, gazing at the Zeus statue. His face flashed in front of her and was from when he was standing so close to her talking to her next to the sink. His short black hair, his strong bone structure, his blue eyes that she could see when he wasn't wearing his glasses. His strong defined features, his muscular arms and chest; she was almost drooling but quickly snapped her self out of it.

Her food arrived and she devoured it, it felt like she hadn't eaten in forever. She didn't care who saw her inhale the large hamburger in 5 minutes. She took a deep breath when she was done and then started to gulp down her lemonade. Her cell phone started to ring and she reached over and pulled it out of her backpack and saw it was Daisy, "Hello," she said picking up.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked in a playful little girl tone.

"Eating lunch, thank you for the picture by the way," she laughed as she was scrolling and checking her e-mail.

"Thought you'd love it, you should go and break him and his wife up, then we can both go out with him at the same time," Daisy said in a dreamy voice and the idea sent chills down Inoue's spine, but she remained quiet. "You don't like that idea? Oh well, are you going to stay at that guys house this summer?"

"I don't know, I only have about 800 yen to my name, and I don't think I'm going to get paid soon," she said realizing she had food still plastered to her mouth. She picked up a napkin and began to wipe the ketchup and other stuff off.

"Well I think it would be fun, as long as you come back and get a dorm or something with us next semester, otherwise I will just have to off you," Daisy said before making a bang noise.

"Right, well aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Supposed to be, good bye," she said quickly and hung up. Inoue pulled the phone away from her ear and gave it a strange look, how did she ever meet these weirdo's? Suddenly she heard someone rushing up behind her and she turned to see Daisy running full force at her.

"ORIHIMEEEEE," She screamed as she stopped just before she ran into Inoue. Inoue looked at her frightened, she really didn't think that Daisy was going to stop in time. "What are you doing?" Daisy walked over to another chair at the table.

"Just got done eating, you Americans are so weird," Inoue laughed looking around at all the people looking at her.

"Anyways, you know if you want you can always come home with me, it will be fun I promise," Daisy pleaded with her, the truth was she had never realized that she hadn't invited Inoue. She did want her to come, she wanted both of them to come and meet her American family and hang with her until they had to go back to school in the fall.

"I think I rather visit Egypt, plus I might get to go meet up with some very old friends of mine and Ishida's," she said waiting for her computer to turn off. The waiter brought her the bill and she took out her atm card and handed it to him, he smiled at her and walked away.

"You really like this guy don't you?" Daisy leaned in so only Inoue could hear her.

"What no, I mean he is a good looking guy and all but, he is just an old friend," She said rapidly shaking her head for emphasis. The waiter came back with her receipt and she finished stuffing her laptop back in her backpack and her and Daisy walked back to their dorm room together.

**A/n: Alright here's the deal, I've written this story ahead and i wrote a lemon, but i dont think it fits to well. Plus i would have to change the rating of this story. SOOO I'm leaving it to you guys, do you want the lemon or not, if not I can change it. So just review and tell me what you think. Arigato, OKANE**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inoue finished her last exam as fast as she could and almost ran out of the classroom, it was finally summer break! She had taken Ishida up on his offer and he was probably waiting at her dorm right now. He said he would help her take her things over and get all settled in. He had come to her dorm the other day to hang out with her and her room mates and Daisy quickly approved of him saying that he would be a good friend and help her while they were gone.

When she got back to her dorm Ishida was waiting outside leaning against a car. She hurried up to him to and said hi, he explained that his dad let him borrow his car and it would make the move easier for them both. She smiled at him and they walked to the main door to her building and punched in the secret code and they both walked up to her room. Only Daisy was inside studying very hard for her last exam which was in a half an hour.

She looked up at them to say hi and then went back to her studies. Inoue had started to pack boxes the night before and had about 5 boxes of clothes, 3 full of books and paper work and 2 of random things that she had collected. She still had to pack up all her bedding stuff because she wouldn't need it while staying at Ishida's. She paused and looked at Keiko's empty bunk, her last exam had been on Friday and she left early so she could visit her family before she left for the summer. Her parents had agreed to let Daisy leave most of her stuff at Keiko's house over the summer, so Keiko had taken a bunch of Daisy's stuff that she didn't need.

Ishida got quickly to work and picked up 2 of the boxes and started to lug them down to the commons area. They decided it would be best to put all the boxes there first and then they would only need to hold the door open for a short time. Inoue didn't want all the hot air getting into the air conditioned complex and making everyone who was still there miserable. Inoue grabbed an empty box and started to shove her pillows and sheets in it. By the time Ishida had finished moving the boxes from her room she was done packing everything, and Daisy had left.

Inoue and Daisy had said their good-byes the night before just in case they didn't get the chance later. Inoue was so excited for the summer, Ishida had even agreed to go with her to the agency to get her money. They had already started running an add that she hadn't even been paid for.

She helped Ishida load up the car and they made their way to his apartment a little more than a mile away. Once they got there it took them just as much time to unload it all and Inoue wished she would of labeled what was what. She had separated all the clothes boxes so that they were spilt up by season, and she had 2 summer boxes. She had to open each one and figure out what was in it and then she labeled it, after the fact. The boxes of summer clothes she unloaded and put in the black dresser and the walk in closet.

When she was all done Ishida was back from taking the car back to his dad and he brought dinner. Inoue followed him into the kitchen where he sat it all down on the table and they both stayed silent as they ate. Finally Inoue interrupted, "Do you have any red bean paste?"

He laughed and looked at her, that had always been her favorite thing to add on her food. "You really want some?"

She started to laugh at the funny face he was making, "No I was only kidding, I've grown out of eating weird things, except for red bean paste ice cream."

"You are joking," he looked at her not even a smile cracked on his face, that was completely disgusting.

"No," she smiled at him and finally he smiled and even laughed a little. "You wanna watch Ninja Warrior with me?"

"You actually watch that show?" the truth was that he loved the show, but he would never have the balls to go on it. But he had confidence that he would easily pass through all the levels swiftly and with ease.

"Well yeah, I love watching all the people on there that I used to know," she smiled at him and he remembered that Tatsuki had been on the last episode the week earlier. "I didn't get a chance to watch it last week so I have to watch the first half hour before they show the new one."

Ishida had to quickly think of something else they could watch so that Inoue didn't see Tatsuki. He knew that if she saw her that it would not be a good night for her. "You know what else is on tonight that I always watch?"

"What?" She looked up at him really wanting to know what he watched on t.v..

"Monster madness, tonight they are showing the old school Godzilla!" he said and she squealed very loudly. "Something wrong?"

"I LOVE GODZILLA!" She screamed up towards the ceiling, "We should totally watch that instead! Where is your t.v. at? I don't remember seeing one in the living room."

"Well it is in my bed room," he said remembering that it was the only place he could find to put his big HD television, and yes it was very big. He got up and he went to show it to her and she was amazed at how big it was, and how pretty it looked.

"We could have like movie night," She said running and jumping up on his bed, she was so excited, she hadn't seen Godzilla in months.

He looked down at his watch, "It isn't on for another 15 minutes," he said and they went back to the kitchen to clean up. Inoue cleaned the dishes while Ishida put the left overs away and started to make some pop-corn. Inoue finished up just in time and the pop corn was done and the movie was going to start. She ran ahead of him and quickly got under the covers, Ishida was very surprised at how not nervous he was. He handed her the pop corn and turned the channel and then crawled up on the bed. He tried to stay above the covers, even though he was freezing.

They talked a little during the commercials and eventually he couldn't stand the cold any longer and got under the covers with her. By the time the end credits were rolling they were both sound asleep, each on their sides facing away from each other. Inoue woke up first and got up and turned the t.v. off and was heading back to the bed when she realized this was Ishida's bed and not hers. Feeling dumb she wandered her way back the her room and climb under her cold sheets but fell asleep all the same.

When Ishida woke the next morning he half expected to be cuddled up with Inoue but she he looked to his side and no one was there. He stretched as he sat up and looked around, that was an interesting night, he still wished he would of waken up all cuddle against Inoue. But who was he kidding it was only her first night there, did he something expect something to happen that fast? He got out of bed and walked in the kitchen and no one was there, he started the coffee machine and walked to Inoue's room to see her fast asleep in her own bed. He smirked, she must of waken up and gone to bed in her own room, she didn't want to sleep in his bed all night.

He walked to the bathroom and decided he needed a shower after he saw his greasy hair. He got in the shower and realized that he should of gotten clean clothes to change into so he didn't have to walk to his room in a towel. He sighed at his stupidity and when he got out of the shower he creaked the door open to see if she was awake, when he saw the coast was clear he ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. He looked up to see Inoue was there picking up the pop corn off his floor.

She looked at him and her face went bright red, "Sorry," she said dropping the bowl and running out of the room after Ishida opened the door for her. He closed it and cursed the heavens as he made his way to his closet to get dressed. He really didn't feel like leaving his room the rest of the summer but decided he needed his morning coffee. He bravely stepped out of his bed room and walked towards the kitchen, he stopped at the bathroom door, now she was in the shower. He hoped she had brought clean clothes in with her. It would make everything 10 times worse if he saw her in a towel the same day she saw him.

After the first awkward weeks they started to get used to each other being around, and were getting quite comfortable. They would both sit in the living room together with laptops on their laps. They would show each other funny things they found on the web.

One night Ishida was in his room when the phone rang and he ran to the living room to answer it. Inoue looked up at him as he came in but quickly went back to her book.

"Hello?" Ishida said after hitting the talk button.

"Hey I heard that you are out of school now," Rukia said to him. "Are you going to come visit us or what?"

"Uhm, I don't know," he said nervously looking over at Inoue reading on the couch.

"Well how about we come and visit you instead?" She asked and he started to get even more nervous.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea right now," he said walking into the kitchen so Inoue wouldn't hear, he didn't want to distract her from her book.

"Aw why not? We already at your front door," Rukia laughed and Ishida could hear a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," Inoue said from the living room but Ishida threw the phone on the ground and rushed back to the living room.

"Don't worry I've got it, you just sit and read, probably one of those Mormon missionary's," he said and she gave him a strange look but sat back down on the couch anyways. He ran to the front door and Rukia and Ichigo were now pounding on it. He opened it and slipped into the hallway with them, "What in the hell are you doing?"

"We thought we would come visit an old friend," Ichigo said wrapping an arm around Ishida's shoulder. Ishida pulled away and gave them both a blank stare. "Aren't you going to let us in? We know you have an empty bedroom."

"Ishida is ev-," Ishida could hear Inoue's voice as she started to open the front door. He quickly grabbed the handle and pulled it shut and held it.

"Who is that?" Rukia asked eying him suspicously. "Do you have a girlfriend over, let us meet her."

"ISHIDA," Inoue was banging on the door behind him. He sighed in defeat, there was no way from preventing it; he let go of the handle and the door flew open.

"INOUE?" Ichigo and Rukia said both at the same time and Inoue froze in fear.

Ishida turned to look at Inoue who was a deer caught in the headlights, he walked up next to her and said sorry so only she could hear. Inoue moved away from the door to let the couple come in.

"We are so surprised to see you, I'm so happy," Rukia said giving Inoue a big bear hug. "I've missed you so much! Where have you been?"

"Um, around," she said watching Ichigo walk in and shut the door. It was like all her old feelings for him flooded back into her, all the emotions and thoughts. They all walked into the living room and sat down, Ichigo and Rukia on one couch and Ishida and Inoue on the other. "Congratulations," Inoue said once they were all settled down, "Ishida told me you got married. Any kids?" The least she could do was be nice to them, it wasn't like they had ever been mean to her before.

"Oh well thank you, but defiantly no kids yet," Rukia said smiling at her husband who was watching Inoue intently.

"Inoue is using my spare room, but you can have my bed and I can sleep on the couch," Ishida said and no one disagreed with him. "Can I get anyone a drink?"

"Scotch," Ichigo said and Rukia asked for just a water. Ishida nodded and got up and Inoue got up and followed him into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry," he said when he saw her enter, he rushed over to see if she was okay.

"It's alright, I just," she stopped and refused to look at him. She just stared at his chest, and zoned thinking about Ichigo. About how good he looked, how happy he seemed to be without her in his life. She held back the tears, he quickly pulled her over to a corner of the kitchen where Rukia and Ichigo couldn't see them. The door from the kitchen to the living room was only a swing door after all.

He watched her for a moment just stare right through him, "I thought you said you didn't love him anymore," he finally said hanging his head down. He figured that she would be mad at Ichigo after all of this but she acted like she was still madly in love with him and didn't know what to do. He wished that Rukia and Ichigo would of warned him they wanted to come over before they had actually left their house. This was such a mess and he couldn't think of a way to fix it all.

Inoue didn't want Ishida to know why she was so upset, she turned away from him and bit her thumb.

"Do you want me to tell them to leave?" He finally asked her and she shook her head, "I will tell them you aren't feeling well and you can just go in your room."

"Can I stay there until they are gone?" She turned to look back at him, was he really willing to do that for her?

He smiled, "You can do what you want," he said and she nodded and ran for her room. He hurried to get drinks and then he made his way back into the living room.

"Is Inoue okay?" Rukia said looking from where she saw Inoue run past in the hallway to Ishida.

"She hasn't felt good all day, so I was told to apologize for her," He said handing Ichigo his scotch and he downed it quickly. Ishida looked at him and then gave Rukia her water. He then sat down and started to drink his own cup of scotch; if Ichigo was just going to down alcoholic drinks then he wouldn't ask him if he wanted a refill.

"Is she living here for a reason?" Ichigo finally spoke and Rukia's gaze wandered to his hard face.

"Well, she didn't have anywhere to live during summer break, so I told her I had the open room," Ishida said watching Ichigo very closely.

"Well that is nice of you, where did you find her?" Rukia asked very happy that Inoue was back in all of their lives. She wasn't totally sure what Ichigo's sudden issue was, but she would ask him later.

"Actually she found me, at a cafe close by," he confessed sipping his drink slowly.

"Excuse me, where is your bathroom?" Ichigo said standing up and Ishida pointed down the hall. Ichigo quickly left the room and went to look for Inoue. He saw that her bed room was still a creak open and he could hear her inside. Slowly he opened the door and saw her laying face first in the bed. "Inoue?"

She looked wiped her tears away and lifted her head up to see Ichigo standing at her door. He came in and shut the door behind him, "What is it? I don't feel good, I don't want to get you sick."

He stopped walking towards her and waited until she turned her whole body and faced him, "I just have one question and then I will leave you alone." She waited for him to continue, "Why did you leave?" She didn't know what to say, had no one told him the plan to keep her out of danger. "I mean did you not trust that I could protect you from Yamamoto?"

"Well, I didn't even know about that until a month ago, I left because I felt like you all abandoned me, I was at school day after day and you were all missing for months and no one could tell me where you went. Ishida told me to just leave and start my life over," she said and as she spoke Ichigo's face grew angrier and angrier.

"That ass, and you can stand living here with him? After he made you do all of that, made you go out on your own and fend for yourself?" Ichigo couldn't believe his ears, all this time he had thought she choose to leave on her own. But no it was Ishida taking matters into his own hands with out consulting anyone else, how could she not be mad at him?

"I've been living on my own for a very long time," she started but then she wanted to ask him a question, "Why did you leave and not tell me?"

"They told me that you were safe in hiding, and when I came back they said that you had completely disappeared," Ichigo said, everyone had lied to him as well. They all said she was safe with Urahara, but she had been going to school and then was told to leave, told to forget about him. She had always been one of his closest friends, never as close as Rukia but she came in a close second.

"Where did you go?" she asked and he looked up at her, her face was red and puffy.

"I just can't believe that you actually left, that they lied to both of us, that," he stopped and walked over and sat at the end of the bed with his back to her. "Inoue, I really missed having you around."

There it was, the Ichigo she remembered, the kind words he always spoke to her, the tone of voice that made her fall in love with him in the first place. "Ichigo, where did you go?" she asked him again getting annoyed that he kept changing the subject, what was he trying to hide?

"I told them I was going to the bathroom, I better get back," he stood up and walked to the door. He grabbed the handle, "Glad to see you are happy," he opened the door and left.

She felt like screaming, Ichigo, always starting to say the words she wanted to hear but quickly changed it to seem more friendly. Did he truly miss her, was he secretly in love with her, why didn't he try harder to find her? She fell backwards on the bed and let all these thoughts swirl in her head.

After a few hours she heard everyone go to bed and she took the chance to get out of her room and sneak something to eat. As she walked past the living room she saw Ishida was still awake typing on his laptop, she tippy toed past and made it to the kitchen unseen. She opened the fridge and grabbed some yogurt and walked to the silverware drawer and pulled out a spoon. Quietly she walked to the large kitchen window and looked down at the night time traffic, which was just as packed as day time traffic.

Scraping out the last of her yogurt she turned from the window and saw Ishida standing in the dark by the living room door. She knew he had more explaining to do, but she didn't want him to know that she talked to Ichigo alone. What else would he suspect if she told him that he busted into her bedroom and shut the door behind him and they had an one-on-one conversation. She just stared at him as she ate the last spoonful of yogurt and he crossed his arms and watched her. She decided to avoid him and walked over to the trash to throw the empty carton away. Then she walked over to the sink and she could hear his footsteps stop behind her.

"What did he say?" Ishida asked quietly, knowing all to well that Ichigo had gone to talk to her. Knowing that Ichigo would not want to take the blame for letting her leave.

"He asked me why I left, he had no idea what was going on, he thought I left on my own," she said as she washed the spoon off.

"I can tell you right now that he has already lied to you," Ishida said already knowing what she was going to tell him. "All of them besides me was told to go to the soul society and then I was to tell you they abandoned you. We all agreed on the plan, even Ichigo was there," he didn't know what else to tell her besides the truth. It may hurt her, but at least she couldn't be mad at just him.

Some how she could tell that he was telling her the truth, he had never lied to her, never except the one time to protect her. She turned to face him and she just looked straight at his chest, she felt his hand under her chin lifting her gaze to his glassesless eyes. "Did he even try to look for me?"

"Not that I am aware of, I'm pretty sure I was the only one that looked for you," he said dropping his hand from her chin and she continued to look him in the eyes. "They all made me do it knowing that it would affect me the most. That is why after I did it I did switch schools and refused to talk to them again until Ichigo found me and invited me to his wedding," he said looking into her eyes knowing that she knew he was telling her the truth. "I have always been more than honest to you, have I not?"

"Yes you have," she said wondering something new, "Why did it affect you the most?"

He looked at her had he really said that? What was he going to say now? He could tell her he loved her and make a this a romantic moment or he could "Because back then I had a crush on you." Yeah, tell her a semi-truth, he was mentally slapping himself, but this was no time for a romantic moment.

"And now?" Did he still like her, was that why he was so willing to give her anything she wanted. Was that why he was so willing to protect her?

He thought for a moment, "Who knows?" he said wittily and she giggled at him. "I'm not telling you not to listen to Ichigo, just be careful alright?"

Yes, she would have to be weary of Ichigo, she closed her eyes before letting them flutter open. Her gray eyes caught the moonlight and she looked at Ishida's dark blue eyes studying her contently. She grabbed a piece of her red hair and twirled it around her finger, she leaned forwards and let her head rest on his chest. She stood for a moment listening to his fast pace heart beat and smiled to herself.

They heard a door open and close making her instantly pull away from him, but strangely, she didn't want too. She wanted to stay cuddled against his chest, and have him wrap his arms around her thin body. She looked back up at him as he stepped away and looked towards the hallway. She started to giggle and he looked back at her, "What?"

"Nothing," she said as she heard another door open and close, she tip toed over to the hallway and there was no one there. She felt Ishida beside her as he looked around the corner as well. A few moments later the bathroom door opened and a scantily clad Rukia walked back to her and Ichigo's room and there was another door opening and shut as she disappeared. Inoue turned back and was face to face with Ishida their foreheads barely touching, "Uryu?"

"Huh?" She had called him by his first name, what did that mean? He looked at her, her face never moving away from his.

"I hope your feelings for me haven't changed since high school," she said giving him a peck on the lips before running back to her own bedroom and softly shutting the door behind her.

Ishida was left to stand in wonderment as his lips began to cool from her kiss. She had kissed him, it was a peck, but still, she called him by his first name and kissed him. He held back the groan that tickled the back of his throat and walked back into the living room and decided it was time to go to sleep.

**A/n: Spicy huh? Well I decided that I would not put a lemon in well not in chapter 10. But I liked it so much that I posted it as its own story, its called Welcome back!; so if you want to read it. It has like half of the new chapter 10 but its pretty much different. But I've only posted to chapter 6 so we've got a while. Adios. R&R Okane**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Inoue walked out of her room after she heard Rukia and Ichigo leave to go explore the city. She was still dressed in her long T-shirt that she used as a night gown, at this moment she really didn't care what she was wearing. She felt like being sexy like Rukia was, she wanted to make men want her. She ran to the kitchen window and watched as Rukia and Ichigo exited the building, she felt like turning around and mooning them as they left. Instead she just 'Feh'ed and flicked them off.

"Mature," Ishida's voice came from where she knew the coffee maker to be. She turned around to see his smiling face. She remembered when his smile used to send shivers down her spine, now she was used to it. She pulled her bottom eye-lid down and stuck her tongue out at him and he started to laugh. "Inoue, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling very," she stopped to think about it, she jumped up and threw her hands in the air. When she landed she looked back at Ishida who looked like he was having a very hard time keeping a straight face. "You think I'm funny?" She said and his jaw was clenched and his lips were turning white from keeping them pressed together. She ran over to him in slow motion and stopped in front of him and pretended like she was a monkey. "Make Uryu laugh?" She joked and finally he burst out laughing and she did as well.

"You are very funny," he said as he tried to stop laughing. He saw her wink at him and he felt like grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss, but he held his ground.

"Do you think that I can be sexy like Rukia?" She asked trying to make a sexy pose for him to judge.

"I wasn't aware that Rukia was sexy," he said feeling weird saying the word 'sexy'. Plus Inoue was always very sexy, I mean just look at her chest. The big breasts, thin waist, bubble butt, and long legs they were all very sexy qualities. He suddenly felt very aware of the situation and he knew he would never have Inoue or any one who was as 'sexy' as she was. He looked back at her and realized she had been talking the whole time; he tuned back in and realized she was just rambling. He just looked at her deadpan and she instantly noticed and stopped talking.

"What is it?" She said looking around the room wondering if he spotted something out of place. She looked back and he seemed to be staring straight at her, she looked down at her chest and then back at him. Was he staring at her jugs? She smirked inwardly and reached up and grabbed them to see if she got a reaction. Of course he didn't move, he wasn't staring at her, he was looking past her. "Uryu, come back to earth!" She said jumping up and down in front of him.

He mushed his face together and looked at her before stalking back to his bed made up on the couch and curled up under the covers. He was stupid to think that he and Inoue could ever be anything other then room mates. Why did he invite her to live with him in the first place, it would all just end bad for him. If he had kept thinking the way he had he would of tried something and been rejected and then everything would be awkward. Then she would never want to be around him, maybe she would feel so uncomfortable that she would leave and take her chances on the street. He felt a large migraine come on and he wished he had enough energy to get up and get his anti-depressants.

He heard foot steps in the living room and he didn't want to come out of hiding and look at her. Look at her beautiful pastel legs from under her night gown. "Uryu," he heard her say his name; at least she was still calling him by his first name. Should he try to do the same and see if she would get offended? "Uryu do you not feel good?" He felt her hand on his shoulder through the blanket he was under. "Do you want me to get you any thing?"

"My medicine in the cabinet next to the fridge," he mumbled and he heard her leave and he closed his eyes as tightly as they would go. It wasn't right, she shouldn't be getting his medicine for him, he could have gotten it himself. A few seconds later he heard the door swing back open and he peeked out of his blanket to see her holding his medicine bottle and a water bottle. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Thank you." He took the bottle and spilled 3 pills into his hand. He took the water bottle and downed all 3 at once before putting the lid back on and going back under the covers.

Inoue wasn't sure what to do now; he was all of a sudden acting strange. She picked up his medicine bottle and headed back into the kitchen. She read the name of the medicine and jotted it down on the closest piece of paper. She put it back in the cabinet and headed to her bed room to look it up on her computer. She looked it up and found a web-site that called it a very powerful anti-depressant. That was weird, why would he be taking it for, why would he be so depressed? Why would he get depressed after she had made him laugh so much? She read more that said that you were only supposed to take 1 pill a day; she had defiantly seen him take 3.

She picked up the computer and headed into the living room to sit with him and watch and make sure he hadn't just over dosed on her. She grabbed a blanket and set it on her lap and then set her computer on top of that. She looked over at him, and heard his steady breathing, was he sleeping? After she got done emailing Daisy she stopped and swore she could no longer hear him breathing. Scared she set her computer down and crawled over to him. She lifted up the corner of the blanket and stared wide eyed at him.

To her he still didn't seem like he was breathing, there was only one way to test this. She held the blanket up higher and took her free hand and plugged his nose. He instantly opened his eyes and she jumped back, "Sorry." He threw the blanket off his face and was still eyeing her for an explanation. "I just thought I didn't hear you breathing."

"Why would I not be breathing?" He looked at her with an angry face, what did she suspect, what did she do?

"I don't know," she said not wanting to tell him that she knew what he was taking. "I'm sorry, I just saw you take 3 pills, and I didn't think any prescription I have ever heard of let you take so many."

He didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, he looked around the room and saw her computer on the adjacent couch. She had come to sit with him while he slept, and she was watching him? "Orihime, I am fine thank you for your concern," he said watching for her reaction to him using her first name. She just nodded at him and she seemed to think it was okay. Now he was losing it, what was he doing? Did she really care about him or was she just being polite?

"Why do you take it?" She said not being able to control it; she was just too curious to just keep it to herself.

"Take what? Medicine?" he asked sitting up and looking at the clock seeing that it was 2:30.

"The anti-depressant, and why did you take so much? Does me living here make you sad?" She asked not knowing where the last question had come from, but now that she said it maybe it was the reason.

"I, uhm, don't have a good answer for you. But you living here does not make me sad, not in the least," he said but she looked unconvinced, how could she ever think such a horrible thing. "If I didn't want you to live with me why would I offer it?"

"To be nice," she said not really sure where this conversation was going. One thing she did know was that she didn't want to keep sitting on the floor. She got up and sat next to him on the couch. She felt his warmth on the side of her arm and she craved for more. She pulled her legs up to her chest and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I really hope it was just not to be nice."

He had no idea what to say; maybe his earlier thoughts were wrong. Maybe she was doing all of this because he actually had a chance with her, because she wanted to be with him. She cared for him, she was concerned about him, and she wanted to be close to him. He let his head rest on top of hers, "It was not to be nice." Inside his head he was just laughing at his lameness, his body was telling him to get closer to her, while his brain was telling him it was too risky. He just wished she would make the first move and he wouldn't be stuck dealing with these feelings all summer.

"You are very warm," she said casually as she smiled to herself. She suddenly remembered he had called her by his first name. Her head shot up and he quickly pulled away and he half expected her to run away but she was smiling at him. "What is my name?"

"Um, Inoue?" He said thinking it was a trick question, like she had just realized he had called her Orihime.

She turned towards him and frowned, "Oh," a smile crept back on her face, "What did you call me earlier?"

Crap, she didn't want him calling her a formal name. "Well I called you Orihime, but if," he started but she cut him off.

"I like hearing that in your voice," she said giggling a little, thinking the way he said it made her sound more like a grown-up. "Say it again," she smiled and his face became less tense.

"Orihime?" he said again, what was wrong with her? He found himself thinking that something was always wrong with her, it was just normal Orihime. He watched her giggle a little again and a smirk spread across his lips. "Orihime, stop laughing at my voice," he said smiling at her.

She giggled a little again, "I'm not laughing at your voice, I just like the way you say it."

"How's that?" He asked his face growing hot and he hoped she couldn't see him sweating.

"When you say it, it just sounds like you are talking to an adult and not a kid," she said scooting closer to him. She wanted to get close to him again, she was starting to get cold, she wanted him to keep her warm. She didn't know why but she did know that he turned her on very much. She watched him say her name again and this time she watched his lips form the words and she had the strongest urge to capture them with her own lips. She didn't care if he pulled away or not, he made her feel sexy and he would make her feel more than sexy if he kissed her. This was a new feeling for her, even though she was a model and in college she still had yet to kiss someone. It was something she thought was special and didn't understand why everyone would just go around and kiss anybody.

"Orihime, what are you looking at? Do I have a zit or something," he said covering the lower half of his face with his hand. His face was pulsating with blood and he was nervous but now it was turning into embarrassment. She was probably looking at something gross, thinking about how gross it was. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his face and just kept looking in the same spot. What in heavens name was she doing? Was she watching him talk, watching his lips move. His brain started to go into over drive, she was mesmerized by his lips, and she was watching them like a hawk.

He smiled a little at the silliness of it all; he was debating with his brain on what to do about it. His heart was racing, he leaned in and she met him in the middle as their lips collided. He couldn't believe it she was actually kissing him back, he decided to experiment a little more and he opened his lips ever so slightly. She did the same and leaned into him more. Feeling unsteady he leaned in to her and grabbed the back of head and pressed her soft lips harder on his. His insides were exploding and he was at a loss for, well everything. He felt her hands on the back of his head and she moved closer to him and he opened his mouth a little wider.

Orihime was loving this feeling, now she knew why everybody did it so much, it felt amazing. She felt like moaning but held it in as she tilted her head to the side and started to play with the hair on the back of his head. She didn't want it to end, she wanted to jump on top of him and run her hands up and down his strong chest. She wanted to see how he would react if she add tongue to the mixture. While both of their mouths were open she slipped it in and felt his tongue meet hers and it made her whole body tingle.

She sat up and moved so she was practically on his lap, and he turned so he was facing the open room and he helped her onto him. He moved his hand to the her jaw and started to kiss her deeper and passionately. He was completely stunned by the fact that she actually hadn't pulled away yet. He heard her whimper a little and he felt him self get turned on more. He felt her weight shift so she was pulling him to one side and he went with gravity and suddenly he was on top of her.

There was a knock at the door and both stopped abruptly and looked towards the hallway. The knock came again and they looked back at each other embarrassed, and he got off of her and headed for the door. He felt wind pass him on the way and suddenly she was in front of him and at the door. How had she learned to move so fast? He reached the door and she was peeking out the peek hole and there was another knock. She looked back at him frightened, "You get it," she said running back into her bedroom.

He heard her room door slam and he looked down at him self and tried to make his boner unnoticeable. The person knocked again and he went and looked in the peek hole to see Ichigo and Rukia. Thank god they were knocking he thought as he opened the door for them. "Why are you knocking?" He asked as they shuffled in with a few shopping bags.

"You didn't give us a key!" Rukia said passing him walking to hers and Ichigo's makeshift bed room.

Ishida watched Ichigo take his shoes off and then look at him, "What have you been doing all day?" Ichigo gave him a suspicious look; Uryu was always doing something tricky.

"Nothing," he said carefully trying to see if Ichigo was being serious or not, he sighed inwardly when he realized he wasn't.

"What's Inoue doing? Is she still sleeping?" Ichigo asked walking more into the hallway and looking at her closed door.

"Who knows, she is probably on her computer or something, I don't know what she does during the day." He said walking into the living room and seeing Orihime's computer still on the couch. He turned around to see if Ichigo was behind him or not, when he didn't see him he leaned backwards and saw Ichigo entering Inoue's room. He closed his eyes tightly and went to hide her laptop before anyone saw it.

**A/n: Haha I love rereading this story when I edit it, it's hard to believe I wrote it. I'll be reading it and be like man I wish it would describe how his body feels, and then in the next sentence it does and then I remember wow I can't believe I wrote this, I'm awesome, lol. Anyways, I had to update because I love this chapter and I want your guys opinion on it, so review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inoue had just finished getting dressed when she heard her bed room door click open. She half wished it was Uryu back for more, and she promised herself to get more. She peeked her head out from the doorway of her closet to see Ichigo standing looking around her bed room. Her right eye twitched and she walked out to see what he wanted, "Hello."

"Hi, do you just sit in here all day?" He asked lightly looking around the room. "You have a walk in closet as well?" He said and he rushed over to her and walked into her closet. He stood amazed at the amount of clothing she had in it. "Where did you get all the money to buy these clothes?"

"Um, I model for money," she said walking to the very end of the closet and leaning backwards against the dresser. He made a funny face and walked back over to the closet door and shut it. Inoue's heart dropped, what did he think he was doing?

"I want to ask you a serious question," he said walking over to her but stopping half way. She thought he was acting so weird, life had really changed him. He had a huge ego before but now, he was even bold and did as he pleased. Rukia must be very accommodating for him. She waited for him to continue but he just looked at her.

"What?" She said a feeling like it sounded to mean and angry.

"Will you still be in my life from now on?" He asked continuing to walk towards her and stopped just as her nose brushed against his chest.

It was weird how she felt like she was afraid of him again, like she was the first half of freshman year. He was tall, strong, and acting strange. She didn't want to look at his face, she felt like she would scream out of horror. But he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, the whites of his eyes had filled in black and his pupils were bright yellow. It wasn't Ichigo, it was his hollow form, she always felt like this Ichigo was completely different then one she had fallen in love with. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she pulled her head away from his grasp.

"Go, I don't want to talk to you like that!" She shouted at him and pointed to the door. He didn't move and she looked back up at his malicious face. "I SAID GO!" she screamed in a high pitched voice and he crumpled right in front of her. She looked down at him unconscious on her closet floor. She jumped over his body and ran away, when she reached the main door to her bed room someone quickly forced it open. Rukia was looking straight at her and she pointed to the closet tears still flowing down her face.

Rukia's eyes widened and she ran to the closet to see Ichigo passed out on the ground. "What happened?" Rukia said looking back at Inoue and Ishida who had appeared in the door way.

"He went all dark Ichigo and I told him to leave and then he just fell on the ground," Orihime said through the never ending tears.

Rukia looked at them both apologetically, "I see, I'm so sorry Inoue, he has been having a really hard time controlling his hollow form lately." Ishida walked over and looked at the fallen Ichigo on the floor. He sighed and him and Rukia lifted him up and carried him to his bedroom and put him on the bed. When they were finished Rukia turned to Ishida, "When he wakes up I think it will be a good idea for us to leave," she said and he nodded his head in agreement.

Yes, he just wanted them out; he wanted it to be just him and Orihime again. He remembered that she was crying in her room and he excused himself and went to see if she was okay. She had shut her door and he debated knocking, he stood with his hand on the handle for a moment and decided to just go in. He walked in to see her sitting on the end of her bed her head in her hands. He walked in and shut the door before quickly making his way over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and instantly she jumped on him and dug her face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, she was seriously terrified, what had Ichigo done to her?

"Uryu it was so scary," she said pulling her head back so they were face to face. She closed her eyes as he used his thumb to wipe the tears from her face. He was the only she could trust, the only person that made her feel better just by being close to her. She felt stupid for trusting him so much, she barely knew him. Well that wasn't true, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She used to think the same about Ichigo, but now he just creeped her out. She hoped she would never feel that way about Ishida; there was something more with him then there ever was with Ichigo.

He let his forehead rest on hers and he watched her stone colored eyes move back and forth as she slowly gained control of herself. He took a hand off her back and ran it through her long red/brown hair, it was very soft. He closed his eyes as he felt them stinging, he was happy that Rukia was taking Ichigo and leaving as soon as he woke up. Uryu didn't even want to look at Ichigo anymore, there was always something about him that he hated, and now there was another. "They are leaving soon," he said quietly and she nodded and pressed her lips against his. It was nice having some one to kiss, not only in lust but whenever. He kissed her back and then pulled away running his hand along side her ivory skin face. Her complexion was perfect and he hoped that he would be seeing it for a long time to come. That was now his new fear that this wouldn't last as long as he hoped it.

There was a light rapping on the door and Inoue got up and opened it up only so her face was visible. She saw Rukia peering at her with sorrowful eyes, "I hope I get to see you again soon, I'm so sorry about all of this. If you see Ishida tell him I said thank you and good-bye for me."

"Okay," Inoue said with a nod and she watched Rukia's shoulders slump as she turned and headed for the front door. She shut the door all the way and turned back to Ishida who was now standing in the middle of her room. "I think I'm going to take a nap," she said and hoped that Uryu would take one with her but he nodded and left her in her room alone. She cursed her self for desiring to be with him constantly, she hurried over to the door and watch his back as he walked into the kitchen. She smiled, before blinking, now she was happy? She was sad and one hug, one embrace, one silent moment in his arms and now she was just as happy as she was when she woke up.

She left the door the way it was and went to take a nap, she really was exhausted. She had to whip herself back to normal before the next few days. She planned to head to her agency and get the money she was owed. She debated whether or not to bring Ishida with her until she fell asleep.

When she woke up she had a slight headache and her stomach was growling, she hadn't eaten all day. She looked at the glowing numbers on the clock on her night stand, 10:17. "Wow that was a long nap," she said stretching as she hopped off the bed and went to get some food. When she open the fridge there was no meals made up so she looked at the ingredients she was given and decided to make some mackerel miso soup with white rice on the side. She wasn't sure why there was cut up fish in the fridge but it sounded good to her. After she had thrown everything in the pot she started to look in the cupboards for some canned bean paste. She couldn't find any but she did find creamed corn, she took it down and looked at the picture. She had never heard of corn being creamed, it looked very good. She found a can opener and breathed in the sweet scent that reached her nostrils. She threw the lid away and looked in the can, she shrugged and poured it into a microwave safe bowl and cooked it for 2 minutes.

She decided to see if Uryu was still awake and wanted some food. She headed for his bed room and saw his door was wide open. She walked in and saw him sitting on his bed watching television. She put her hands on her hips and his eyes moved from his program to her. "I made some dinner are you hungry?"

"What did you make?" he said his voice was groggy he had just waken up from a nap as well.

"Come and see," she said smiling at him and watched him as he slowly slid out of his bed and walked over to her. "Can't you smell it?" she said inhaling deep and heading for the kitchen to turn the burner off. She pulled bowls out of the cupboard and set them on the counter and saw him looking down at the soup on the stove.

"What is it?" He asked again letting the heat hit his face and create moisture droplets on his cheek. Whatever it was it smelt delicious, and he couldn't wait to eat it. She handed him a bowl and he served him self and went to sit at the table.

"Don't forget your corn," she said bringing the whole bowl from the microwave to the table with her and her stew. She set it down and his face flinched when he looked at it, where had she found that? "I couldn't find any bean paste," she said disappointed before she took a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

He did the same and realized what she had made, his favorite meal! He wasn't sure how he didn't notice it was mackerel miso soup when he smelt it. "I told you I didn't have any."

"You haven't gone shopping since then?" She asked taking a huge spoonful of creamed corn and shoving it in her mouth. The taste was amazing and she grabbed the bowl and spooned half of it into her soup. "You should try this," she said passing him the bowl.

He took the bowl and spooned out a little bit and tasted it, it was disgusting. He gently set it on the table and pushed it back over to her, "It's all yours." He watched as she snatched it up and dumped the rest in her soup, he felt his stomach churn.

"Shall we go shopping tomorrow?" she said as they were both finishing up their dinner. She sucked down the rest from the side of her bowl and headed over to the stove to put the rest in the fridge to eat for leftovers.

"I guess, I don't really have too much money," he said thinking about the hundred dollars he had in his bank account.

"I'll buy the groceries it's the least I can do," she said gliding back over and sitting next to him at the table.

"You really don't have too," he said thinking she probably didn't have much money either.

"No really, I want to," she smiled at him and he didn't feel like arguing, if she wanted to buy food who was he to stop her? "Is there anything good on television tonight?"

"No," he said remembering that before she had come to get him he was just scrolling through the channels. "I'm sure you could find something you want to watch though," he said and he got up to put his dishes in the dishwasher. When he turned back around she was already in his room on his bed. Why did she all of a sudden posses this speed in her? He was happy to see that she felt much better now, a nap does her good. Slowly he made his way over to the bed and pulled himself up. The bed was so high off the ground that even he struggled to get into it. He couldn't image how hard it was for Inoue she was 3 inches shorter then he was. He felt her hand on his as she helped pull him up, once he got up he lay spread eagle horizontally on it.

"I found something to watch," she said looking down at him and he turned towards the tv to see what she had picked out. He took one look at the screen and turned back to her, "Are you serious? Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo."

"It is this or Shin Chan," She smiled and he rolled so he was face down on the comforter, he rather go back to sleep. He made a mental note never to let her pick out a show for them to watch ever again.

He felt her hands on his back as she let her fingers press into his muscles and massage the kinks out. This was a very new feeling for him; he couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a back rub. He let her continue work out his problem areas which was basically his whole back. She stopped and started to pick at his shirt, he lifted his head to look at her.

"This is annoying," she said grabbing the back of his white t-shirt and trying to yank it off her self. She really just wanted him to take it off; it was separating her hands from his warm skin. Plus she couldn't imagine a back rub feeling good with cloth between them.

He thought about it for a moment and decided that it might feel even better with his shirt off. He sat up a little and pulled it off over his head and then laid with his face back in the bed. It was weird how it didn't feel weird in the least bit.

When her cold hands hit his skin he flinched a little and she pulled away. She looked at her hands before blowing hot air on them from her mouth. She put her left hand on his shoulder blade and he didn't move, satisfied she continued to unknot him. His skin she notices was so soft and smooth; she wondered what kind of soap he used. Then she mentally slapped her self when she remembered that she used the same soap he did.

By the time her show was done she looked down at him and he was breathing deeply. He took her hands off and listened closely at his soft snoring sound. She chuckled to herself and laid back grabbing the remote and changing the channel. Finding that absolutely nothing else was on she had the sudden urge to play a video game. She crawled over the sleeping Ishida and looked off the end of the bed to see if he had any game consoles. After squinting in the dark for a few moments she couldn't locate one and she crawled back to her previous spot and decided to see what her movie choice was.

She found some old American movie from the 50's and turned it on. She usually couldn't stand watching black and white films but she decided she was going to try. At a boring part she looked down at her feet at the still sleeping Uryu. Feeling very bored she decided to mess with him in his sleep. She tried to think of something evil but still playful, she thought a wet willy might upset him too much. A wedgie was most defiantly out of the question and her foot was not going near his butt hole. She finally decided on the most safe thing to do, tickle his nose. She crawled over to him and his face was sideways facing her. She took her finger and lightly touched it and he flinched a little.

She silently laughed and did it again and this time he didn't move, her face scrunched up. He was no fun; he must have been really tired to not wake up even a little. When she looked back at him ready to do it again his eyes were open and glaring at her. Her heart stopped and she felt like flying backwards. He blinked and then sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking back at her.

Seeing she was very blurry in the room he crawled over to his night stand and placed his glasses on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. You are excellent at massages," he said as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh, it's alright, I really didn't mean to wake you up," she said mentally crossing her fingers, the whole reason she did it was to wake him up. She let her self fall backwards on the pillows behind them and looked up at the ceiling.

He looked at the television wondering why it was so dark in the room even when it was on. She was watching a black and white movie by herself? He picked up the remote and hit info seeing that she was watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. He had never heard about it before and he hit the exit button. "Is this a good movie?"

"I haven't really been watching it, it's pretty boring," she said as she felt his weight shift so he was laying next to her. Realizing that it probably sounded like she had been watching him the whole time instead of the movie she quickly corrected herself. "Well I mean I've been watching it but I have been thinking on and off about other things." Yeah, that didn't sound any better than her first statement. Giving up on trying to think of something to say she twisted her body to look at him.

He still wasn't wearing a shirt and her eyes were slowly scanning his chest and abs. He still looked so strong after all those years, well, he probably still worked out. She just figured he did little exercises in his room every morning because she never saw him go out and jog or go to the gym. Not really thinking she placed her hand his peck and started to slowly rub his chest feeling every muscle.

He watched her amused for a little while, he didn't understand what her sudden fascination with parts of his body was. First his lips and now his chest, she was strange indeed; it never occurred to him that it was because they had major chemistry. He reached over and grabbed her hand in his and she quickly apologized. He smiled at her, he found himself smiling more and more, his cheeks were starting to hurt. "It's alright," he said pulling her closer to him so her head was resting on his collar bone. He took her hand started to trace circles on his stomach with her finger.

Ishida was scaring him self at how natural this all felt, they had only kissed for the first time that after noon. But it seemed like so much had happened between them, a whole months worth of stuff. He stiffened when he felt her kissing his neck, then he loosened up and allowed himself to enjoy the tingling feeling.

**A/n:oohh, steamy, lol I like how I like to review my own chapter with these author notes, lol. It makes me feel stupid cuz I really like it and most of you are probably like damn that chapter sucked, or too many grammar issues, or Ichigo was OOC, well if you feel that way then you should tell me, :)!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He pulled her up so her face was close to his and he looked at her waiting for her to kiss him. It only took a few seconds because she instantly went for his lips and he savored her miso flavor. It was weird how even though it was a strange taste it left him wanting more; of course last time her lips didn't taste like miso. They were warm and soft and felt large on his own thin lips. She moved so she was on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

He wanted to stop, his brain was telling him that this was all wrong, but he yearned to feel her press against his bare chest. All his morals seemed to fly out the window and his body was acting solely on its own. But it wasn't his fault, she started it, and she could stop any time she wanted. He opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful face when she pulled back. He grabbed her head in both of his hands and pulled her lips back to his, oh well for stopping when she wanted to. He flipped her on her back and kissed harder as she kissed back, she had no problems with this.

He felt her grab his hand and place it on her side and he started to run his hand upwards until it was on her breast. He massaged it and felt her moan on his lips, and he massaged harder.

She took her hand and rubbed his chest and slowly made her way to his back. She could feel all his muscles contract as he held himself above her. She let her pointer finger slowly slide up his back before she possessively pulled his head down closer to her making their foreheads collide. She let loose his lips and moved to kissing his neck and she could feel his hard member on her leg. She heard him groan softly and was enjoying torturing him, she traveled up to his ear and nibbled on it a little.

He started kissing whatever flesh he could find near his mouth, and he slipped a hand under her arched back and flipped she was on top of him again. She slowly started to kiss back down his neck and down to his collar bone and too his chest. She slowly kissed a trail over to his right nipple and caressed it with her tongue. It was torture, he reached down and grabbed her waist and pulled her back up to him. He was afraid she was going to take it way to far. She started to kiss his lips again and his hands traveled from the small of her waist down to her supple ass.

He grabbed it and felt her dig her pelvis into his and he pulled away and looked at her, his mind had finally regained control. He looked over at the digital clock and it read 1 am, he glanced down at the television and the end credits were rolling. How long had they been making out? He felt her slid off to one side and he took his glasses off and rubbed his nose. He was glad his brain had snapped him out of it; it was defiantly going way to fast. Now he understood the meaning of peer pressure and why it was so hard to control the spread of aids in Africa.

"You know what?" she said quietly and he tried to look at her but his cheek just rest on the top of her amber hair.

"What," he attempted to say without squeaking, which he did very successfully.

She hadn't really planned an answer and she was racking her brain quickly for something to say, "I am very glad I didn't go to America with Daisy and Keiko."

"I didn't know you had plans to go with them," he said feeling happy that she decided to stay with him but upset because she could have gone and discovered something new.

"Not originally, they didn't even invite me until after you offered to let me stay here. Plus America seems like a boring place anyways," she said letting her arm rest across his chest.

"Well I'm glad that you didn't go either," he said letting his finger trace her cheek bones. He felt her eyes lashes flutter shut on his chest and he reached over and grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. off. Pulling her in closer he set his glasses back on the night stand and let sleep come over him.

Hours later they woke up in the same position, Uryu woke up first and slowly slid out from underneath of her. Making sure she hadn't woken up and grabbed some clothes out of his dresser and then headed to the bath room to take a shower. When he was done he expected her to be awake and around, but he walked back to his room and she was still asleep. He walked over to his night stand and put his glasses on, he was out of fresh contacts. He heard his phone ring and he conveintly picked up the hand set next to him.

"Hello," he said trying to be quiet.

"ISHIDA ITS ME DAISY!" Daisy said loudly and she seemed very excited.

"Hello," he said again, why was she calling him?

"Is Inoue there? We've been trying to call her cell phone but no one picked it up," Keiko's voice came over the phone line.

"She is sleeping," he said glancing over at her still bundled in the covers.

"I don't care wake her up, it is very important," Keiko said and Ishida set the phone down and leaned over and shook her shoulder.

"Keiko and Daisy want to talk to you," he whispered and she held her hand out and he placed the phone in it.

"Hello," she said sleepily trying to rub the sleepies out of her eyes. She watched Ishida turn and walk out of the room and she sat up.

"Where have you been? Have you really been sleeping through your phone? We have been trying to call you all hour," Daisy said as Keiko complained in the back ground.

"Oh my phone is in my room I think," she said off handedly, too tired to watch what she said.

"You aren't sleeping in your room?" Daisy blurted out and Keiko screamed in the background but she sounded closer.

"Um," She said turning her head and looking down the hallway to see Uryu walking back to the room.

"Um, what? Tell us everything that happened," Keiko said and Inoue could tell that the phone had been put on speaker phone.

"I just fell asleep reading on the couch," she said watching Uryu walk into his closet and then stop and turn to look at her. "What was so urgent you had to wake me up from?"

"Inoue you are such a liar, we actually called because we had a feeling we were missing something important," Keiko said and Daisy agreed saying that their gossip sensors had been tingling.

"Well you are wrong, I'm going back to bed," she said hitting the end button and throwing the phone at the foot of the bed.

Uryu wasn't sure he should ask why they called; he turned back into his closet and tried to find his wallet. He barely ever left the house so he never had a need for it but if they were going to go shopping he should probably find it. After a few minutes he gave up, she had offered to pay anyways. He walked back out of the closet and she was still sitting on the bed staring off into space. He loved her face when it was blank, he loved watching her think, he liked a girl that could think.

She noticed he had emerged from his deep closet and she turned her head to look at him. "They said they have been trying to call me all morning because their gossip sensors had been going off," she told him and he laughed, they were a on the other side of the globe and they could sense when something was up. "But I told them there was nothing to say," she said gauging his next reaction which turned out to be a small frown. She jumped off the bed and ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "They are just to nosy for their own good and they don't deserve to know anything," she said looking at his deadpan face as he put his hands on her waist. Was he upset that she didn't want to tell anybody? Did he really expect her go out and tell the world that they had made out? She was ashamed of it, it had only been one day, what else would she say? What if he had been put in the same situation, she knew he wouldn't tell anybody.

Starting to get annoyed at him just giving her a dirty look she leaned in and kissed him, he barely kissed back. Now she just felt like slapping him, he was the one being childish. "I'm going to go take a shower and then we can go shopping," she said and he gave her a little nod before she left. It took everything in her to not just run from him, he was being ridiculous.

He watched her leave and controlled his urge to run and hide in his bed for the rest of the day. She was ashamed of him; she was just being nice to him, toying with him. He had noticed how she threw the phone on the bed like she was very unhappy. She was unhappy about them, she regretted yesterday. When she kissed him he couldn't kiss back knowing that she thought yesterday was a fluke. The phone on his bed started to ring and he grumpily walked over and looked at the caller id. It was his father, knowing he would later be chewed out for not answering he reluctantly picked up.

"What Ryuken?" He said almost shouting at his father, he always called his father by his first name even though he knew it was very rude.

"Boy, you know better then to talk to me like that," his father said and then tsked at him a couple of times.

"I know you called for a reason, you wouldn't call me otherwise," he said sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing one of his arms.

"I need you to take a business venture for me, England next weekend," Ryuken said in a harsh voice, he hated that he had to support his son, the dumb Quincy.

"Thank you," Ishida said not really that thankful, he hated doing business stuff for his dad.

"I reserved the private jet for you, I will have Yuki email you everything else," he said and then there was a click signaling he had hung up. Now Uryu felt like throwing the phone at the bed, he was going to when he heard the bathroom door open and shut. He leaned back on the bed and looked out the door to see Inoue walking to her bed room in only a towel. Embarrassed he sat back up quickly and waited until she was safely in her room before going to his computer in the kitchen.

As he had suspected Yuki had already sent him the email an hour ago, Ryuken's secretary was always on top of things, and most times it was his father. Don't get him wrong Yuki was a nice girl, but she had graduated high school with him. His dad had seen him talking to her one day and decided he wanted to give her a job. This infuriated Ishida because when he had found out that she was his 'personal' secretary he felt betrayed. He knew that Ryuken knew that Ishida liked this girl a lot, and his father had simply and quickly stole her from him before he even had a chance.

He scrolled through the email seeing that this business trip would not be any different then the other ones he had gone on. He hated going, but he had to, or else he would be cut off and forced to provide from himself. Ishida didn't consider himself as a lazy person, he just had better things to do then work 40 hours a week and go to school full time. He knew that other people did this all the time, but if he didn't have to then why do it? Inoue walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He felt his mouth start to water, it felt like he hadn't had coffee in forever.

"Um," he started trying to get her attention and she finished putting in a new filter before looking at him. "I have to go to England next weekend," he said as his brain debated asking her to come along or not.

"Oh," she said not knowing what else to say. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, "For how long?"

He looked back at the agenda in his email, "Looks like 2 days, I leave Friday and will be back Sunday afternoon."

"Oh," she said again as the timer dinged and she pulled cups down and filled them and took one over to him. "I have a photo shoot that Saturday," she said as if he had just reminded her.

Well he guessed that answered that about her going with him, "Will you be here okay alone all weekend?"

"Yeah," she said smiling at him and he still seemed like he was giving her the cold shoulder. It was very frustrating; she half wished he was leaving today. "You still want to come shopping with me?" She asked unsure if he even felt like leaving the house, he was such a homebody.

"Well yeah, you are going to carry all those groceries back here by your self?" He said finishing his cup and getting up to pour some more, his beloved coffee. Coffee was the best thing in the world to him, anywhere he was forced to travel he knew that there would be coffee; this made his trips less aggravating. He downed his next 3 glasses and then walked back over the table and Inoue had left. He turned back to his computer and he heard her in the hallway by the front door. He got up and walked to the opening into the hallway and leaned against the frame and watched her dig threw her purse which she kept by the front door.

It wasn't exactly the safest place to put it, but he was pretty sure that burglars would not being busting in anytime soon. He crossed his arms and watched her, her wet hair was pulled up in a pony tail and somehow she had managed to make it look like a messy ponytail. He readjusted his glasses and ran his hand through his own black hair. She turned to him and watched him as he was watching her.

This made her feel a little better, was this not what she wanted? Had she not been wishing the other morning to have a guy that wanted her? He seemed to be in a better mood since he had his coffee, and she had noticed he had 4 cups instead of the normal 3. She felt herself blush, had she really caught on to his habits this quickly? "You had an extra cup of coffee this morning," she said as if it was something important.

He laughed a little, she had noticed that? "Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't have an answer to that," he said a smile creeping on his face. Was she mad at him for drinking an extra cup of coffee? He couldn't help but think it was very cute of her.

"Why not?" She said feeling better that he was now smiling, it made her feel good knowing that she could make him smile.

"Are you angry at me?" He asked still leaning on the door frame and she walked up to him and stared him straight in the eye. "Would you like me to give you an answer?" She nodded her lips pulling tightly across her face as she held back a laugh; it was funnier if she kept a straight face. "I felt like stealing your last cup from you," he said trying to think of something that would break her, surprisingly she still looked at him with a straight face. He tried to think of something ridiculous, "Usually when I leave the house with coffee still in the pot I come home to find it gone, I think Zeus steals it, and I don't think it is very healthy for him."

She started to laugh; she couldn't hold it in any longer, that was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. The way he had said it, he sounded completely serious. He started to laugh a little too, and she was glad that she could brighten his day. She looked at the atm card in her hand and slid it into her back pocket before she move closer to him so they were touching. He was still warm, she loved it, even if she was hot she felt drawn to the heat he gave off. "Are you ready?" She asked not feeling an ounce angry at him anymore, but if he started to get all serious on her again. She didn't know what she would do; smack him hard on the face probably.

Maybe it was a good thing that she hadn't told anyone, it had only been a day; Inoue was never about gossip. If she was using him then why shouldn't he just go with it? As long as he got to kiss her lips, touch her body, feel her on top of him. His body was starting to take control again and he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. For the first time he had kissed her, and she hadn't pulled away. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to the kitchen table and do everything he could think of to her, but they had to go buy some food.

They both pulled away at the same time and she couldn't help but smile at him, "I see you are in a better mood." She rubbed her nose on his before grabbing his hand and they headed out the door together. He stayed quiet the whole walk, but she was enjoying walking hand in hand with him the little walk to the store.

Once they reached the store she dropped his hand and ran to the aisle he knew had her favorite food. He stopped and grabbed a basket and followed her. When he reached her she already had about 10 cans of bean paste in her arms, she bounced over to him and dumped it in the basket. "You should of gotten a cart," she commented studying a can of red paste on the rack still. She picked it up and spun it around in her hand, she smiled and then threw it into the basket, but she heard it drop on the floor. She turned to see Uryu wasn't there, she turned in circles searching and then looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you looking for?" she heard his voice back where he had been a moment ago. She looked and he had a cart, he must of gone back to get it. He repeated his question as he bent over and picked up the dropped can and threw it in the cart.

"Monsters," she said off handedly and she heard him laugh a little.

They had some how managed to fill a whole cart and Ishida wasn't to sure how they were going to get it all back to his place. True, his apartment was only half a block away, but still they couldn't carry everything. They finished checking out and he looked at the pile of bags in the cart. They walked out of the store together and he stopped but Inoue kept walking. "Where are you going?"

"Um, back to your place?" She gave him a quizzical look, what was the hold up? All of her ice cream was going to melt if he didn't hurry.

"We can not just take the cart," he said looking at her disappointed, and she walked back over to him. She pushed his hands off the handle of the cart and started to run with it. Ishida looked up at the sky, why? When he looked back she had disappeared, slowly he made his way to his apartment. As he walked up the building he saw her taking bags out of the cart and carrying them upstairs. Sighing he grabbed up the rest of the bags and carried them upstairs where she already had the door propped open.

Walking into the kitchen he almost ran into her leaving the kitchen, "I have the rest," he said moving around her and placing everything on the kitchen table.

"Good now you can take the cart back," she said making herself busy putting everything away.

Unenthusiastically he made his way back down the stairs and took the cart back to the grocery store and tried to avoid all the stares he was getting. He would not let this happen next time, getting a cab would have been completely fine.

**A/n:hehe, so I think I'm going to update all my current stories every wed., but who knows. You know you make plans and then you just kind of say 'feh', though I will try really hard to keep my promise. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ishida had left 2 days ago and Inoue was only somewhat enjoying the time alone. He had called the night he left to ask how she was doing. She told him how she had gone to her agency and they already had her money waiting for her. They just failed to tell her that she had 2 pay checks. He was happy to hear that it was all straightened out and then said good-bye so she could go to sleep, it was only 2 o'clock where he was.

Besides that she hadn't heard from him and it was now Sunday, he was supposed to get back late that night. She wanted to go to the air port to meet him but she was just so tired. She decided to crawl in his bed and watch some t.v. until she fell asleep. Inoue of course missed him a little, when she was at the apartment she didn't know what to do with herself. She sat on the bed and played with the end of her hair looking for split ends. It was killing her, when was he going to get back? She couldn't fall asleep, she was very awake, and waiting.

All weekend she was left to think about everything, and she had decided that she didn't regret any of it. He was kind, funny, protective, handsome, strong, and cared for her very much. He thought she was pretty, funny, smart, and successful, which is how she wished everyone saw her as. But he had never really told her his feelings towards her, only that he used to have a crush on her back in the day. It was of course obvious that he still did, but she only wished he would voice it. Though, she never really told him how much she liked him, it seemed like they had only shown each other.

They had only been somewhat physical and passionate, they need to tell each other how they felt. Inoue felt like she was very guilty, she couldn't remember one comment she had made to him about her feelings towards him. It was understandable because it had only been a few weeks, but she felt like this just wasn't an infatuation on her part. She debated the rest of the night on whether or not she actually had true feelings for him or if she was just enjoying his company a lot. By 2 am she had decided that she really did like him, and that she would tell him as soon as possible. Now all she had to do was stay awake until he got home, but now she was beginning to feel tired.

Around 4 am she had somehow managed to stay awake, and was now very nervous, was it too soon? She heard the front door open and quickly she dove under the covers and pretended like she was sleeping. She heard him come into the room and walk over to her, and she could feel his eyes peering down at her. It was so hard to fake sleeping, she just wanted to hide, disappear so he couldn't look at her. He walked away and she heard him walking to his closet and then the television was turned off. She was getting anxious and wasn't really sure what to do next. Then she heard him leave the room, where was he going?

She shot up quickly and watched his back walk down the hallway and he was caring blankets. Was he going to sleep on the couch? Feeling a little hurt she slid off the bed and slowly followed him into the living room. She stood in the doorway and watched him set up a bed and then go into the kitchen. Had he really not realized she was there, or was he pretending to ignore her? She crossed her arms as she felt her stomach flip, no this would not be a good time to tell him. She walked to the kitchen and saw him digging in the refrigerator. Silently she walked over and sort of hid herself behind the open door looking over to the big window.

"Why are you still awake?" His voice said from the fridge and he stood up to his full height and closed the door. She had most defiantly looked asleep when he had seen her a few moments ago. He had felt her eyes on his back while he was in the living room but he was hoping she would just go back to bed.

"I'm not tired," she said simply and turned her attention back to him, his cold face. She hated this face, it was very, uncomforting. As if he had noticed her recoil a little he let a little smirk spread across his lips. "I haven't slept all night," she said waiting for some sort of reply or kiss or something.

Had she really stayed up all night just to see him when he came home? It made him feel a little happy, but she shouldn't have done such a silly thing. He had missed her greatly, but he was unsure of how she felt. Maybe she had realized all the things that had happened and found her self regretting it while she was alone. If she really did miss him, why hadn't she called him? He had been waiting for her call but figured she was busy at work or she really just didn't care. Standing in front of him now she seemed anxious and uneasy, "Is something wrong?"

"No," yes there was something wrong, he was acting like they were just friends again. "You can sleep in your own bed, I'll go to mine," she said turning her back hoping he would grab her and swing her around and kiss her. It never came, she continued to her bed room and body slammed her bed. She felt like crying, but she wouldn't, it was no big deal, he just regretted everything. Now he just wanted to be friends again, oh well, there was no way she could change his feelings.

Watching her go he wanted to stop her, but he thought it would just make the situation worse. When he heard her door slam he sighed and started to make something to eat. Did she really not regret it? If she still seemed down in the morning then he would know it was okay.

The next morning he woke and heard her voice in the kitchen, was she talking to herself? No she was on the phone, he saw when he walked into the kitchen and saw that she had not started the coffee. He started it himself and looked over but her back was to him; it wasn't her job to put on the coffee every morning. He heard her say good-bye and he was prepared to study her. She turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she said seriously, "and it's yours."

"Um, Orihime you actually have to have sex to get pregnant," he said glad that it was just a joke, at first he was scared shitless. He thought she had met someone while he was gone, but even then she wouldn't know so quickly.

"Damn," she said to her self and turned back to the table and looked down at her book. It had worked for the girl in her book; she guessed being pregnant didn't always solve problems. If she really thought about it, unless it was planned, being pregnant never solved anything. She heard him laugh and she looked back at him, what was his deal?

"What was that for?" he asked her as he poured a cup of jo.

Was now the right time to tell him? She figured it couldn't hurt, and walked over to him. "Uryu I missed you so much, and I had this whole weekend to realize that I really like you. And I will never regret anything we do together," she paused and looked at him and saw a bit of shock in his face. "But I guess you can decide how you feel, and let me know at some other point in time."

Was this some sort of love confession, it had only been 2 weeks, he couldn't even make his father love him, how did he manage to make her in such a short time. Feeling the ego boost he needed he set his cup down and pulled her closer to him. "You should already know I feel the same," he said pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips he had missed, the way she kissed him softly but it felt hard and passionate. He felt her hands around his neck as she kissed him harder and harder, and he felt her tongue in his mouth. He pulled away and looked at her, and she was breathing hard. "I missed you," he said and she smiled as she let her hands slid from the back of his neck down his front and around to butt. He laughed, she was touching his butt.

He felt her push her lips on his again and he felt his thoughts slowly vanish. He leaned more into it before he pulled away. "Would you like to for a walk?" He asked wanting to get her out of the house. She nodded and ran off to the front door and Ishida adjusted his glasses and followed after her.

They had decided to go to the park down the road and get some ice cream. At the moment they were walking hand in hand as Inoue was finishing off her ice cream and Ishida had long ago finished his. They were on their way back when a long black limo pulled up beside them on the street. Ishida at first didn't pay any attention but then the window opened and a young lady spoke his name. They both paused and turned to look at her, the pretty girl with flowing black hair. She had striking features and had a perky smile on her face that made her look very beautiful.

"Hello Yuki," Ishida said trying to put on a happy face, but he had hoped he would never come face to face with her ever again.

"Uryu, is that your girl friend, she is really cute. I guess you can bring her with you, I'm sure Ryuken would love to meet her," Yuki said before she crawled back in the limo and put the window up and opened the door and got out. "Go ahead I will let you choose what ever seat you want," she said holding her hands out for them to enter.

"Wha-?" Ishida looked at her and glanced at the wide-eyed Inoue, she of course wasn't paying attention to what was going on. Ryuken wanted to see him, to see what he had found out obviously. He let go of Inoue's hand and told her to climb in and he followed her. Once he was inside Yuki climbed back in as well her happy smile never fading.

As soon as the limo started moving Yuki became very serious and ignored Inoue who was in awe of the whole situation. "I hope you were able to convince them, otherwise Ryuken will be very upset with you."

"I'm pretty sure he is always upset with me," Ishida said speaking only the obvious, he was playfully watching Inoue. She was so cute when she was discovering some thing new. He hoped he could open her life up so she could see everything she ever wanted to see and more.

"Awe don't say that, your father loves you and you should know that by now," Yuki said giving him a devilish smile. Ishida felt like slapping her, he wasn't sure why he felt like slapping anyone.

"Whatever," he said coldly hoping the rest of the ride would be silent and Inoue would keep herself entertained. He relaxed and leaned back against the seat and crossed his arms, he would be at peace now. Well at least until they got there, then all would be hell, he just hoped his father would not be mad at him for the news he needed to deliver.

When they arrived at the hospital Yuki got first and then began to lead the way to Dr. Ishida's office. They hopped on an elevator and went up to the top floor, there they got off and got into another elevator and went up one more floor. When the doors open Inoue stared in awe at the large office in front of her. It had huge windows and furniture that made Uryu's little apartment look like a dump. She quickly ran over to a large painting that was just a bunch of swirls of color.

"Do you like it? I painted it myself," a deep manly voice said close to her ear. She spun to see a man in a white suit standing next to her. He had white hair and thin stylish glasses that sat nicely on his handsome face. Who was this wonderful splendor of a man before her, she had to get to know him.

"It is very good. My name is Inoue Orihime," she said holding out her hand and he smiled as he shook it.

"Yes I know your face, I see your billboards all around this beautiful country. You would be a wonderful subject to paint," he said and then he heard a sigh from across the room. He looked over Inoue's shoulder to see a jealous Yuki and a slightly upset Uryu. "Son, thank you for bring this goddess to see me. You both may leave now," he said shooing them away. Yuki stomped back on the elevator but Uryu stood his place; the elevator doors closed and Yuki was gone.

"I told you-," Ryuken started but Uryu cut him off.

"Cut the shit Ryuken, and leave Orihime alone," he said defensively and his father turned to look at him.

"Son," Ryuken said solemnly giving Uryu a hard stare down.

So this man was Uryu's father, they were nothing alike, Uyru must have taken after his mother. Orihime watched the 2 men in their never ending staring contest, it was childish. "Why did we get brought here?" She asked hoping that it would get them to stop giving each other the evil eye.

"Oh yes, Uryu I wanted a report from the United Kingdom," Ryuken said turning back to Orihime as his glasses gleamed as they caught the sun light.

"They said no," Uryu said motioning for Inoue to get away from Ryuken and get closer to him.

"What?" Ryuken bellowed in Inoue's ear as she sped past him, "What did they say exactly?"

"They said they refuse to fund idiotic advances," Uryu said his stern defensive face never changing.

"WHAT! How many times did you go to them?" Ryuken wanted to throw his son out the huge window.

"Why does that matter, they said no," Uryu itched the bridge of his nose and pushed his glasses back in their right spot.

"You are so useless, get out," he shouted and happy Uryu grabbed Inoue's hand and led her back to the elevator.

"Wait, are you going to leave like that?" Orihime said as the elevator doors close. No one was worth that kind of rudeness. She didn't know Uryu could be so rude to anyone let alone his own parent. At that moment she felt a little more that disgusted with him as she pulled her hand out of his as they descended.

Uryu didn't even flinch when she broke away from him, he knew it was a horrible situation, but that was his father. He was convinced she would forgive him later, it was just how his family interacted and that was all there was too it. He was so mad that he didn't even care if she just walked away from him. He hoped she would so she didn't have to see him like that, he knew it wasn't pretty.

As they got off the first elevator they saw Yuki with her face down on her desk in tears. Inoue paused to look at her, she wanted to go comfort her, but on second thought. Inoue turned to see Uryu entering the next elevator and she quickly joined him and they went down to the main floor and walked out of the hospital. All the way home Orihime waited for him to stop and talk to her, actually he didn't have to stop just talk. At first she wanted an apology but after a while she was beginning to get so irritated that even a small gesture would be fine. Even if he looked at her she would be satisfied, but none when they got back to the apartment Uryu went straight for the medicine cabinet and then to his room.

**A/n: uh-oh looks like Inoue needs to do some damage control? Yes so this is this chapter without the lemon. Lets just forget I even wrote one so early in this story. But latter I have no regrets. lol and mad maddie lol your so silly ever since you've mentioned the rating I've changed it up 3 times its been at M for like the last 2 chapters now lol. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inoue wasn't to sure of what to do, he had locked himself in his room for 2 days so far. He really hated seeing his father that much? Well when Inoue thought about it she guessed she understood, she hated her dad as well. She had tried to coax Ishida out with food and trying to talk to him, but nothing seemed to work.

Now she was getting pissed off, she had been leaning against his door on her laptop and trying to tell him interesting stories from the news website. He didn't even respond to the story of the panda having a baby! I mean who could just ignore a wonderful exclusive story like that? She set her computer to the side of her and turned trying to look under the door. All she could see was carpet and that the lights were actually on, what on earth was he doing? She sat up and saw the tiny hole in the door knob, she tried to look through that but all she saw was black.

Then she got an idea as she sped for the bathroom and searched for a bobby pin. As she found one she quietly celebrated as she did a little happy dance. She ran back to Ishida's door and bent the pin straight and inserted it in the little hole. It took less than a second and she heard the little click as the lock was pushed out. "Uryu," she said as she opened the door and peered in cautiously.

As she looked in she instantly spotted Uryu lying in his bed with covers up to his chin. He wasn't wearing his glasses and he was just childishly staring at her. He was awake and didn't even try to stop her from coming in. She assumed that he didn't mind and that maybe he had been waiting for her to do that for days. "Why are your lights on?" She said trying to hold back a laugh looking at him. He looked so cute and silly, but she knew it was no laughing matter, something was seriously wrong.

"Hm," he mumbled watching her look around. Did she just bust in there to ask him why his lights were on? He was to lazy to get up and turn them off did she have a problem with that?

"Why do you let your dad bother you so much?" She said wondering if it was okay to get closer to him or not. What if he got mad at her for trying to talk to him about his dad? What if he was completely unstable at that moment in time and attacked her or something like that?

"Don't worry about it," he said as he turned on his side and looked at his closed closet door. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to her why Ryuken was the worst person in the entire universe.

"I have to," she protested holding her arms up to her chest. She felt like crying, she felt like breaking down, why was he acting like this? He was such a strong person and now he just seemed like a kid, he was crumbling right in front of her.

"You don't have to," he said feeling sleepy but not wanting to close his eyes as he focused away from her. She really didn't have any right to demand to know such things from him. If he wanted to tell her than he already would have, but he didn't so she should just stay out of it. It was none of her business; his personal life was not hers. He wanted to tell her just to leave but he couldn't bring himself to be mean to her.

"I do, you are so lucky to even have a father willing to support you even when you don't respect him in the least," she said trying not to yell but at least get into his head. She knew it was making him mad, if only when she made him mad he would just open up and not hurt her.

"What do you know?" He said as it stung to say it, but he had to, she needed to just leave him alone.

"I know that your father loves you and you shouldn't completely go into a deep depression when he gets mad at you," she felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes. The only thing she could think of now was her own horrible father. How he was still out there, he was still alive with her mother. Her poor mother; not being able to leave him out of complete fear of her life, but she knew she would die by his hand in the end anyways.

"And what do you know about fathers!" He sat up and shouted at her, now he didn't care about anything. She had no right to butt in; she had no authority to say that kind of stuff to him. She didn't know him that well, she didn't know the type of life he had lived with that monster.

"I know that if my dad wasn't a terrible man that I would love to be able to call him my father," she cried out as the tears started to flow. He had no right, she knew her father wasn't exactly the greatest man in the world but, he was still her dad.

"What? Your dad is still alive?" he said in shock, now he had really messed up. He realized that even though she knew nothing of his past that he knew nothing of hers. All these years he had none she lived alone, he had just assumed it was because her family had all died.

"Yes," she said covering her face with her hands.

"Sorry," he said not know what else to do.

"NO, this isn't about me, this is about you!" She said as she leaned forward and wanted to run to him but she held back. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, "Ishida I know I don't know what it was like growing up with him, but he is completely supporting you and you just," she stopped not wanting to say it, but she had to, she took a deep breath. "You just sit there and hate him and disregard him for caring about you! That is the most awful thing I have ever seen in my entire life," she said looking away from him. She couldn't look at his face; she knew it was either shocked or angry, either way she didn't want to see him.

Ishida was completely caught off guard, what do you say to that? Was his hatred for his father really upsetting her that much? Never in a million years would he of thought that beautifully kind Inoue Orihime would say such a thing to anyone. He opened his mouth but was unsure what he would say so he closed it again. He felt like saying something mean, and he felt like apologizing. Finally he felt he had something to say, "I'm such a loser."

Inoue now looked at him sitting on his bed looking down at his feet. "No that's not what I was trying to get at," she said walking closer but stopping once she was next to the bed.

"No I know but don't you think I am? I mean I don't even have a job and I have a nice apartment all because my father is successful. Before I was okay with it because I had chose to be a Quincy knowing all along I couldn't support anyone, but now I don't even do that."

"But you go to school, you can't have a job and go to school," she said trying to think of something to make him feel better about it.

"I can't even buy groceries, you do that," he said grabbing his forehead; this was such a big mess. Here he was breaking down and she was trying her hardest to make him feel better and he couldn't accept it. He couldn't just say that she was right and get over it, it wouldn't change anything.

"Well then do something about it," she said in a soft tone as she sat on the bed next to him and tried to look at him.

"Like what?" He said as he got off the bed and shakily walked over and flipped the lights out. He was getting a headache and the lights weren't helping in the least. The only light coming into the room was from the open door. He looked out at the hallway and saw her computer sitting in front of the doorway. This girl was never to far away when he was having trouble.

Inoue at first thought he was getting up and leaving her but she smiled a little when he turned the lights off and returned. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed looking down at the ground. "First thing you need to do is hold your head up, your going to damage your neck muscle," she said and he turned to look at her. She could barely see him but she could imagine his face and eyes looking at her. "Second thing is you need some confidence or something because you can't just hide yourself away like this," she held her arms out and motioned around the room. "Third, stop acting like a complete pussy," she said pointing her finger at his face and she could make out his surprised look.

She giggled a little, "Just kidding you are not a pussy." She instantly felt bad for saying it because she knew before she made that joke that he would think she was serious. "Sorry, I was trying to make a funny. So laugh," she said but he just still looked at her.

"Why are you so worried about me?" He said knowing the answer was because she pitied him. She felt bad for him and she was just trying to make him feel better so she felt better.

"Uryu, because," she said thinking about it. She couldn't hold it in any longer, it was okay to tell him. "Because I," she choked, it wasn't a lie, but why was she having such a hard time telling him. She watched as he looked away and was staring back down at the ground. "I love you," she said finally and she waited for some sort of reaction from him but he didn't move. Didn't he care for her as well, wasn't a confession supposed to make a person feel better?

"No," he said after a few moments, "I don't believe you." How could she be in love with such a scum bag like him? How could she be so sure that it was love? There was definitely something there, but it could have been something other than love, it had to be. There was no other way of explaining it; she just had bad gas or something, no love for a loser like him.

"I do," she did feeling tears swell again. "I'm so happy that I met you again and that I am living here with you. That we have so much fun together, and you care about me and protect me like no one else in my life ever has." He still didn't move and she felt like just slapping him but his head was at a bad angle. She felt as if she wasn't getting any where, nothing she said made him feel any better. "Well, I guess," she said as she stood up and walked out to her computer. She picked it up and looked back in the room to see he hadn't moved, she shut the door and walked to the kitchen.

She set her laptop on the glass table and slumped into the cool kitchen chair. What to do now? She couldn't even cheer him up anymore, he hated her. She felt stupid for telling him how she felt; he obviously didn't feel the same way. So all along he was just doing this to be nice. Orihime folded her arms on the table top and laid her head on them as she started to cry again. "I'm so stupid," she shouted into her arms.

In his room Uyru sat quietly as he heard her shout, why was she so upset? Was what she had told him true? No it couldn't be true, she couldn't love him, he was too much of a loser. He was such a jackass, now she was somewhere crying her eyes out and he couldn't comfort her. Well he could, but he was sure that she would just push him away. He groaned as he flew backwards on the bed and he could no longer fight the tears as he curled up in a ball and cried. Great now both of them were crying because he couldn't do anything right, he was such a huge mess.

Even if Inoue really did love him, he wouldn't let her. Why the world would she want to love a spineless man like him? No he didn't want to trouble her with all his problems, she was better than that. She deserved so much more than what he was and could offer. He wiped the wetness off his face and crawled up into his bed and pulled the covers up. Within a few minutes he was asleep tired out from thinking way too much.

The next morning he decided to get up and at least take a shower. When he came out of the bathroom he noticed that Inoue's room door was still opened. Was she up already? He looked away from it but then he looked back. He walked over to it and peered in and she wasn't in there, was she already awake? He looked at her clock next to her bed it was only 4:30 in the morning.

All of a sudden he got a urge for coffee so he slowly walked down the hallway and peeked into the living room. Maybe she had fallen asleep on the couch? But she wasn't there either, had she left? He hoped that she had left as he strode into the kitchen and discovered that no she hadn't left. He found her asleep at the kitchen table her head still in her arms, her computer closed on the table next to her. Of all the places she had come to the kitchen?

He decided maybe it would be best to go out for coffee as he grabbed a jacket from the hallway closet and set out for the café.

"Uryu?" Inoue said sleepily as she sat up and heard the front door slam. She rubbed her eyes as she walked over to the big window. She looked down in the street to see him leaving to go somewhere. "UGH," she said out loud as she grabbed her head, she felt horrible. Her neck felt kinked and a headache was blaring behind her eyes and at the back of her head. She sat back at the table and pulled her laptop open and decided to check her e-mail. There was one from Daisy, she read it and decided she missed her and Keiko terribly.

She got up from the table and ran to the phone, hopefully they were still awake. On the second ring Daisy picked up, "Hello?"

She glanced back at the window and decided it would be best to talk in her room. She ran to the room and slammed to door shut and jumped up on her bed. Once safe inside she spilled everything to Daisy and Keiko who were listening on speaker phone. When she was finally done the other line was silent for a few seconds.

"What an ass," Daisy finally said as if she was completely disgusted. "Now stop living with that fag and come over here for the rest of the summer."

"I don't know, I mean he was just in a bad mood, that doesn't mean anything," Inoue said as she sat on top of her bed in the dark twirling her red locks.

"It sounds like a deal breaker to me," Keiko put in; she sounded really depressed for Inoue's sake. So he had ended up hurting her, when she got back to Japan that man was getting kicked in the nut sac.

"Well I mean, I brought it on myself right? Maybe I should just apologize," Inoue said before sighing and she knew that it wouldn't help to apologize.

"A beautiful willing girl confesses her undying love for you and you tell her you don't believe her! Honey you have to get out of there," Daisy said and Inoue started to realize the reality of it.

He was just being nice, but now that she had another place to go. Maybe going to America wasn't such a bad idea after all. At the moment she sort of wished that she had gone with her friends in the first place. Her summer would have been so much better with people she knew and trusted not to hurt her. "Alright, I'll check for the earliest flight," she said and her friends squealed.

"YAY, after this month you won't even remember that creep," Keiko said confidently thinking this was the best thing for her friend.

After Inoue had hung up with them she had booked a flight that left the next afternoon. So she started to pack and was almost finished when she heard the front door open and close. She looked out into the hallway and realized her door wasn't shut; she had slammed it so hard it had popped back open. She tried to ignore as he walked past, she just continued to do pack as if she didn't care what he did.

Ishida heard some ruffling in Inoue's room and he decided to walk to his room and glance in as he walked past. But as he walked past the sight he saw made his heart stop completely. He impulsively walked over to her door and looked in, she was packing. She was leaving, he could feel his heart tare, but wasn't that what he wanted?

Inoue looked up at him but she couldn't gage his reaction, his face showed no emotion, "I'm going to America for the rest of the summer," she said and hoped he would tell her no and confess his love for her and they would live happily together forever.

"I think that is a good idea," he said before continuing the way to his room and quietly shutting the door behind him. He collapsed on his bed, he was such a pussy.

**A/n: So I've actually finished writing this story and lol it ended up being only 2 more chapters after this one. So, sorry, I didn't really expect it I just sort of couldn't stop writing and when I had finished the story there was only 2 chapters! R &r, do you think she really leaves? Will Uryu get the balls to tell her not to go?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: K, I'm updating early because Brighit Raven is going on vacation. And I would like to take this time and thank all my readers especially mad maddie, AddictedtoBleach, vfergus, and any other person who has reviewed and read. Please don't be too mad at me for this chappie, I promise the last chapter is amazing.**

Chapter 12

The next morning Inoue sat on her computer and drank coffee as he came in and poured himself some coffee. She closed her eyes as he entered and grabbed her chest; she just wanted him to go away. Luckily he walked back out after pouring himself a cup and made his way to the living room. She looked over to the window, that view would always be her favorite. She looked around the kitchen, she would truly miss it, this apartment was so beautiful.

She walked to her room and didn't even make to look at Ishida in the living room as she walked past. She went in her room and put her laptop in her backpack and shoved her purse in as well. Hopefully airport security would only consider that one carry on, though on second thought. She took her purse out and dumped the contents into the backpack and then put the purse in her luggage.

She couldn't take everything, so she would have to leave some stuff here and maybe Keiko and Daisy would pick it up after summer. She sighed as she looked around her room; the huge comfortable bed, the beautiful art on the walls, the huge walk in closet. She jumped up into the freshly made bed and lay so her arms and legs were sprawled out. This place was such a dream, and from this point forward she would consider everything that had happened a dream.

She heard a creaking noise in the hallway and turned around hoping to see him standing there. Hoping to see him rush to her and tell her not to leave and to stay with him always. Then after his confession they would kiss, a lot. When she looked no one was there and she threw her head backwards and silently cursed to herself. She had tried talking to him again but he would either walk away or tell her to stop. The urge to smack him was growing and growing, but she held herself back.

She now sat and remembering the first night she had stayed when she had gotten drunk and he brought her there to calm down. How she spent the whole next day there talking to him, and didn't leave until late that night. The excitement she had on the day she had moved in, and this room was officially hers. All the times when they would both sit in the living room on there laptops together. The way he had made her feel better after everything with Ichigo and Rukia.

Then there was their first kiss, his lips were so nice; his body against hers so strong, and lean. The way she felt so happy when they had kissed, or even just laid together. The cute face he made when he slept that night when she had gave him a massage. How funny he had reacted when she had woken him up. How disappointed she was when he had stopped kissing her that night.

All the pain she felt when he had left for England for a few days. How lonely she had felt and eager for him to come back so she could tell him how she felt. How she felt stupid when she hadn't told him right then exactly what she felt. Maybe none of this would of happened if she would of said it then?

She looked up at the clock next to her bed and it was time for her to go. She reluctantly got up and grabbed all her stuff and threw her backpack on. She rolled her suitcase into the hallway and headed for the door. Should she go say bye to him? "Good-bye," she called out and waited for a second. He didn't reply and she walked out the door and headed out to her cab she had waiting for her.

Ishida's heart had stopped when he heard her say good-bye, he couldn't respond. Finally he decided that this wasn't what he wanted to happen. He got up and rushed to the door and grabbed the handle. On second thought, let her go, nothing he said now would convince her to stay. He let go of the knob and walked back to his couch. "Good-bye," he said quietly falling sideways on the couch and burying his face into the leather. She had been so serious when she had told him she was leaving, no she didnt love him. Who could ever love him?

After a few days alone he decided that he didn't want to stay there for a while. He needed to get away, so he called Rukia and asked if it would be alright for him to stay for a few weeks.

"What about Inoue?" Rukia said wondering why he was asking to come so sudden.

"She went to America for the rest of the summer," he said trying not to feel bad about it, there was nothing he could do about it now. Every chance he had gotten to tell her not to go he had chickened out.

"Well I guess that is fine," Rukia said hearing the sadness in his voice. She couldn't wait until he got there so she could ask him the whole story.

"Thanks," he said hanging up the phone and continued to mop around not really sure what to do. Before he could set the phone down it began to ring again, he looked at the caller id. He didn't recognize the cell phone number, but he picked it up anyways. "Hello."

"Uryu, I was wondering," his father started to speak over the line.

"Fuck you," Uryu said hitting the end button and throwing the phone at Zeus hitting him in the head. Zeus began to wobble and fell over and Ishida didn't make any effort to catch him as he crashed to the ground and half of his face broke off. "GAHHHHH."

* * *

In America Daisy and Keiko did everything in their power to help Inoue feel better. The first few days she was completely in the slumps. Then one morning she woke up and felt better, that night they took her to the fair and she actually had fun. She hadn't thought about Uryu all day, she didn't want to. It had all been a dream, right, so why dwell on it?

That night when they returned they had the house to themselves so they decided to call some of Daisy's American girlfriends over and have a party. Inoue was happy she didn't invite any guys; she wouldn't have known what to do. Would she let all her frustration out and hook up with a guy or totally go into depression mode again?

Daisy was slowly growing less worried about Inoue as the summer went on. Day after day she was becoming Orihime again, she mended well. She was glad that in a time of need she could help her friend out.

The second week of August they had gone on the internet and signed up for all their classes and paid money for their dorm. This year they would be able to stay in a better dorm. It was a dorm that actually had a little kitchen and small bathroom in the room with them. The only bad thing was it was a four person dorm, so some random person would be put in the room with them. Oh well a new friend wouldn't be so bad, now would it?

The last night before they left they all sat around a little bonfire laughing with just the three of them. They were so excited to get back to school and start classes up again, Keiko was the most excited. Inoue smiled at her 2 best friends; never in a million years would she think she was lucky enough to have friends like these. They were so much fun and care about her so much, yes she was lucky. She tilted her head up and looked up at the full moon in the sky and the stars.

* * *

Uryu had decided to stay with Rukia and Ichigo for the rest of the summer and now sat in their dark living room watching television. Rukia and Ichigo had gone to bed hours ago and for some reason Ishida just couldn't sleep. He looked over at the clock and it said 5 o'clock, he picked up the remote and turned the tv off. He got up from the couch and walked out to the front porch. He could see the sun rising in front of him, and he turned to see the still dark sky behind him.

He was shocked that he could still see the full moon; it was still high in the sky. He could even see some bright stars scattered around in the light blue. He sighed, he had to leave in 4 hours, his first class started at 3 that day. He dreaded going back to his empty apartment, it would be lonely again. Once he got back he knew he would have to look for a job, he wanted to give his furniture away and buy his own, with the money earned. He already had a job interview set up for later that week. The owner of the IT Company had agreed to hire him part time after he had met him in person. So it wasn't an interview as much as a meeting before he started work.

MONTHS LATER

Inoue had completely forgotten all about Uryu but of her own personal reasons refused to date anyone. She always thought it wasn't about Uryu, but every time a guy asked her out she felt guilty and had to say no. She was passing all her classes with high marks for the first time in a long time. Her career was finally launched and she was doing runway shows once a month for popular Japanese clothing companies. She had even done a photo shoot for an American clothes company.

Uryu had gotten rid of most all the furniture in his apartment and was now earning enough money to buy his own nice furniture. Upon getting a job his father refused to give him any money except for school, so he was even paying his own rent. The only piece of art he had kept was the statue of Zeus now missing half his face. The broken half was now sitting on the window sill in the living room next to Zeus. He was quickly working his way up the IT ladder and balancing his schooling. He was doing very well in school and even though he was working to hard, every night he thought about Inoue.

What was she doing? He knew she was doing somewhat well for herself, he had seen her commercial on tv. At first he hated himself for letting her go, and then he would think about how unsuccessful she would have been living there with him. He missed her, but he just had to get over it, it was the second time after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ishida sat in his favorite little café drinking coffee and trying to write his last paper. The last paper he would ever write for school. This was his last exam of his college career, he had to make it a good one. It was for his creative writing class and had to write a paper on what else, his first love.

He tapped his finger on the table in front of him, thinking if whether or not it would be okay to write it. It wasn't like he had even seen her again in 2 and half years, and she was his first love since high school. He started clicking away on the keyboard and decided to leave out some stuff, like about the gotei 13 and the mushy romance. As he was finishing up the last paragraph he heard a familiar laugh. He looked to see 4 girls entering laughing their heads off carrying a bunch of bags.

"Oh my goodness, that girl was a total bitch, I mean did you see the look she gave us," a voice of a girl with very short black hair laughed and the other girls laughed as they pushed their way to the coffee counter.

"I know like what did we ever do to her?" The familiar voice of Daisy all but shouted as they waited in the line. Ishida quickly looked back at his computer as he felt his face grow hot. He didn't want Daisy to talk to him, the last time he had talk to her was when she had come to pick the rest of Inoue's stuff up from his place. Ultimately he was glad Daisy had done it over Keiko because word on the street was she wanted to kick his ass.

"She was just jealous of our high profile friend," the shrill voice of Keiko said a little softer than Daisy but still loud. Ishida winced and mentally cussed upon hearing her voice, he had to get out of there before he got his ass kicked. But then again maybe they wouldn't notice him.

"Guys I am not high profile," Inoue's happy voice said as she tried to quiet her friends down. Ishida's heart stopped, she was here, he would finally see her after so long. He was glad he was in the dark corner of the café with people at all the table around him. He looked at Inoue who looked just as stunning as he remembered. Her long red hair and long thin legs, and great butt? He shook his head, no, he couldn't think that stuff anymore, he had let all of that go.

"Inoue look that guy is staring at you," the girl with short black hair said pointing over to Ishida. He quickly buried his head down into his computer and saved the file and closed it.

"Dechi, what are you talking about?" Inoue said looking to where her friend was pointing.

"That guy over there with his face in his laptop, he was just gaping over you," Dechi whispered to Orihime.

"Was he hot?" Daisy said as she strained to see the man who was now hiding.

"Yeah, or else I wouldn't have said anything," Dechi giggled as she took a seat on the couches in the middle of the shop.

"Well then Orihime go talk to him or else I will," Keiko said as she passed every ones drinks out before trying to see him herself.

"Go ahead, you know I don't date anymore," Inoue said before sipping her cold coffee. Ishida almost fell out of his chair when he heard what she had said. Why didn't she date anymore? Was it because of him, or someone else?

"Fine," Keiko said setting her own drink down on the table and walking over to him. As she reached the table she sat down at the seat across from him. "I see you eyeing us over there," she said smiling to her self as she reached out and shut his laptop. "WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed seeing his face and not the face of some hot guy. She stood up and grabbed him by the collar across the table. "I still have a bone to pick with you," She said then pushed him back down in his seat. "But whatever," she said before making her way back over to the girls on the couch.

They had seen what had happened but it was to dark to tell who it was. "What in the heck?" Daisy said as she stood up and tired to see the guy sitting slump in his chair. "Poor guy," she said running over to see if the man was okay. She stopped in front of him when she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I am always here," he said rubbing the front his neck which Keiko had pinched in the process of grabbing him.

"Well, um," Daisy said standing in front of him and she looked behind her to see if Inoue had even realized. She saw Inoue watching with mild interest and she tried to stand up and come over but Keiko pulled her back down in her seat.

"I'll leave, I was done writing my paper anyways," he said standing up and gather up all his stuff and shoving it into his back pack. Daisy shrugged and walked back over to the group of girls and sat next to Inoue.

"He is leaving," she said turning to Inoue who was still watching him putting everything away.

"Uryu?" Inoue whispered hoping no one else would hear her. Her eyes got wide as she realized that yes it was him. It was as if her gaze was stuck on him, he look just as good as ever. She wanted to get up and talk to him, like the last time she had seen him in this same café. The same urge was coming to her now but she felt a hand on her arm as he walked out of the shop. "Guys," she said looking back at all of them.

"Who is that?" Dechi said once the guy had left, she had missed something.

"That is the guy who broke Orihime's heart," Keiko told her and Dechi looked completely embarrassed.

"I guess there was a reason he was watching you," Dechi said quietly looking next to her room mate sitting next to her. "Sorry," she said but Inoue's attention was focused on the door.

Inoue had to go, she had to at least see if he was doing okay. She quickly stood up putting her empty coffee on the table and running after him. She felt Daisy try to catch her and hold her back but she ripped out of Daisy's grasp and ran as fast as she could. Once she was outside she saw his back retreating and she sprinted, "Uryu!"

Ishida stopped when he heard his name, but he didn't turn around. He knew who it was, why was she running after him? Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him and her face buried into his back. He was caught completely surprised by this action, didn't she hate him? He was expecting her to yell at him, or something totally opposite of this. He felt his back get wet and her sniff, she was crying! He slumped over and closed his eyes, why was she doing this?

He grabbed her hands and pried her off of his back so he could face her. She just flew at his chest and he was unsure of what to do next. Maybe he should say something? Maybe he could tell her to stop? Maybe he could ask her what in the world she was doing? Instead all he could say was, "Orihime."

"You say it so nicely," she cried she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had resented him all these years, but just seeing him. At first she had to talk to him, then she had to be near him, and then she had to be embraced by him. She wasn't sure why all of a sudden she was falling apart but it couldn't be stopped. There was just so much, so much to say to him, to tell him. She stopped crying and opened her eyes, she still loved him.

She looked up at his confused face in the moon light and she could see his blue eyes perfectly. He was just as surprised as she was, suddenly she couldn't say it.

"I'm really sorry," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to her again. All this time, he had thought she was lying about loving him, but just then, that look. That look in her glossy gray eyes in the moon light, he knew. He knew, that even after all this time that she loved him and he loved her. He loved her so much; he had always loved her for years and years. Years and years of missing her and trying to find her, and when he finally had. He finally had her and then he foolishly lost her because he couldn't accept that she loved him.

"No I'm sorry," she said looking back up at him. She wasn't sure why she was sorry, but she felt like she had to apologize for something. Something like saying the wrong thing to him at the wrong time. The wrong time for confessing her love for him. Her love for him that she still had after all of this time. After all this time she couldn't get over him but kept her head on as straight as she could without him. Without him she had felt lonely all the time, but now she was finally feeling it again. "Uryu," she said wiping the tears from her eyes so she could see him better.

"You know, I have loved you for years, and I just let you leave like that. I was such an idiot," he said resting his forehead on hers as he focused only on her eyes. "Orihime I still love you, and I'm just really sorry for hurting your feelings like that."

"Uryu I love you, no matter what you are, no matter who you think you are. To me you are someone I can never live with out and that's all I care about," she said softly smiling at him. She was glad she got to see him again, if she had never seen him again she would of grown old alone.

"I love you too," he said bending his head and kissing her and she kissed him back. Oh how he had missed those lips, he could taste the miso soup. He stopped kissing her, "did you eat miso soup for dinner?"

She smiled even bigger at him, "Yeah mackerel miso soup!" She laughed at him and stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him again. She felt his strong arms lift her off the ground and he brought her up closer to him.

"Don't leave my side ever again?" He said smiling at her, now he was truly happy. Truly glad she had ran after him, glad that he had somehow managed to make this beautiful woman fall in love with him.

"Never," she shook her head as he gently put her back on the ground. She looked up at the man she loved and knew he loved her with his whole heart.

**A/n: Yeah lol I know after years that this would probably not be possible but it was romantic was it not? How did you like those two paragraphs? Where they were realizing they still loved each other and stuff, it was really hard to write, like a poem or something. It probably didnt even make sense to your or you are like why was that so hard to read. I used the last words of the sentence before to make the starting words of the next sentence. And well that is the end of this story, I'm actually working next on a Renji/Matsumoto romance fic so check that out...it will be amazing i promise. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND READERS ITS BEEN A REAL TRIP!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
**


	14. Epilouge

Epilouge?

"It's beautiful!" Orihime screamed as she ran out into her new front yard and looked up at her new home. The home that her and Ishida had bought together with their own hard earned money.

"Well isn't that why we picked it?" Ishida laughed as he walked out and stood next to her. Yes, this house was one of his newest pride and joy's. They had both saved up enough money to buy it and furnish it with matching furniture. He looked up at the sun high in the sky, he was glad they had finished unpacking so early. Now they could all spend the rest of the day together.

"What you doin'?" the little red head screamed as she ran out of the house and looked at the two adults. She looked at them holding hands and thought about how gross it was when they did this. "Stop," she said karate chopping their hands but it didn't work.

"Why don't you just calm down?" Ishida said looking down at the little 3 year old; she was cute but very annoying. He had somehow passed down his stubbornness to her, and it was strange how even at such a young age she could be such a brat.

"Mama do my hair?" The girl said smiling up at Inoue and she smiled even bigger as Inoue bent down and quickly put her long hair up in a pony tail. She reached up and felt the pony tail that rested on what seemed to be the very top of her head. "Does it look cute?"

"Yes, very cute," Inoue said kissing the little girl on the cheek before standing back and watching the little girl look over at Ishida.

"Daddy, you like?" The little girl said as she flaunted her new ponytail and tried to model like the pictures she had seen of her mother.

"Yes, it suits you nicely," he said smiling and the little girl quickly ran back in the house. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Inoue who was laughing at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she said giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Lets have another one!"

"No," he said sternly and she frowned at him, "We already have three!"

"So?" Inoue said as she traced his lips with her finger. "They are just so cute though!"

"I already want to give 2 of them to Rukia and Ichigo, and maybe the other to Daisy," he said teasing her and she flew off him and gave him an angry look. He looked over to the front door and saw their 2 year old son waddle out. He looked back at Inoue and pointed to him so Inoue could see why they didn't need a forth.

The 2 year old waddled over to the potted plant on the front porch and looked down at the black dirt. "YUM!" he screamed and dipped his hands into the dark soil and shoved it in his mouth.

"So he has my taste in food!" Inoue protested as she ran over to stop her son from already destroying their new home.

"Yeah, true," Uryu laughed as he watched Inoue unsuccessfully pull the dark haired boy from the pot. He walked over and gently picked the boy up and looked at him readjusting his son's glasses. "Strange how Sayori looks like you but acts like me and Tokutaro looks like me but acts like you?"

"Let's hope Jiro is a nice mix," Inoue said as they walked in the house and she closed the door.

"Yes, but I doubt he will be normal," Ishida said as he saw Sayori showing off her new pony tail to the bald Jiro in his play pen. "Sayori, he is only 5 months old, he doesn't understand what you are showing him," he said sighing and rubbing his temples as he set little Tokutaro down and he ran off somewhere.

"Yes he does, you don't know you can't speak baby like I can!" Sayori said before sticking her tongue out at her father and then turning back to Jiro pretending to talk baby talk.

"Alright," Ishida said as he spotted Tokutaro licking the wooden floor in the hallway.

"I'm going to go and start dinner," Inoue said as she walked into the kitchen and Ishida just watched her in disbelief.

"Seriously? She wouldn't even come over and help us move and your actually going to cook her dinner and let her come after the job is all done?" Ishida mumbled as he walked over and lifted Tokutaro off the floor and placed him in the play pen and lifted Jiro out.

"I'm HOME!" The loud voice of Daisy screamed from the front door an hour later. Of all of Inoue's friends Daisy was the one who remained the closest. Why Inoue felt so connected with this loud obnoxious American was beyond what Ishida could understand. At least it wasn't Keiko he always thought every time he attempted being nice to Daisy.

"Aunt Daisy look!" Sayori shouted as she ran to the door and showed Daisy her cute pony tail.

"Awe you look so kawii!" Daisy screamed picking the little girl up and hugging her. She kept Sayori in her arms as she walked into the kitchen to see all the food set on the table. "Your daughter is the cutest!"

"I am," Sayori screamed as Daisy set her down, "I'm going to be a model like mommy and aunt Daisy!"

"Yes, I think you will be a real catch," Daisy said as she held Sayori's hand and helped her do a little spin under her arm.

"No," Ishida said as he walked into the kitchen with Jiro in his arm and he let Tokutaro run in the room.

"Up, Up," Tokutaro said as he looked up at his highchair. He smacked it, "Up I say!"

"I see he is still as dumb as Orihime," Daisy said watching the little boy grow angry as the high chair wouldn't pick him up.

"Do what I say!!" Tokutaro screamed at the chair and started to kick it, "Daddy!"

"Yes," Ishida said as he walked over to his son and looked down at him.

"Tell chair to listen to me!"

"It can't hear you because it isn't alive," Ishida tried to explain as he handed Jiro off to Daisy and reached down picking him up and set him in the high chair and scooted him in.

"That's better!" Tokutaro said as he stretched his hands behind his head and leaned back in his high chair.

"Goll, I can't wait until this little guy grows up," Daisy said as she rubbed her nose against Jiro's. "I hope this one will be a good mix."

"Oh me too, and if not I guess we will just have to try again," Inoue said happily as she helped Sayori into her little toddler booster seat and buckled her in.

"No," Ishida said wondering why she wanted to bring another monster in the world so badly.

"You say that now, but when you get her naked," Daisy said as she kissed the little boy on the forehead.

"Don't say that right here," Ishida grumbled watching as Daisy pretended to throw Jiro up in the air and catch him again. "Stop it you will drop him and then he won't be normal."

"I'm not even letting him go!" Daisy protested looking to Inoue for some help.

"True," was all Inoue said and Daisy smiled and continued to play with the little child.

"Food HERE!" Tokutaro screamed at the Sekihan on the table in front of him. He loved that his favorite food was mixed with rice.

"What do you call it?" Inoue said holding a serving spoon in her hand but she wouldn't serve him until he answered correctly.

"RE BAN PASTA!" Tokutaro screamed as he held his arms out and tried to grab it.

"Close enough," Inoue said as she scooped the red bean paste and rice mixture onto the boys plate. She loved to spoil her children, they were all so cute!

"Ugh," Ishida said watching the mother of his children spoil them so they became even bigger brats. "This is why we aren't having another one," he said to himself.

After they had put all the kids to bed and Daisy had taken up sleep in the guest room, Uryu and Orihime sat on the bench of their back porch. Uryu finally was feeling relief from his headache as he looked up at the stars.

"Do you not like our kids?" Orhime asked looking from the stars to Uryu, or maybe it was just the stress from moving.

"No, it's just," Uryu started but he didn't want to finish out loud, 'I know why my father hated me,' he finished in his thoughts.

"You think they are stupid?"

"No, they are kids," Uryu said looking at her in disbelief, was she really picking a fight right now?

"Cuz you know not every kid is born with the smarts you have," she said bitterly looking out at the new bare back yard.

"I know that," he said wondering why she was so mad all of a sudden, stress from moving?

"I can't believe we have been together for like 6 years," she said as she leaned back in the bench and rest against his shoulder.

"It's only been 4 and a half," he said laughing on the inside, and she was supposed to be good with math.

"Well I was adding the years in high school," she said looking up at him but not moving her head from his shoulder.

"Oh, then, now I feel stupid," he said no longer laughing on the inside, but in fact feeling stupid.

"You aren't stupid Ishida Uryu, just forgetful," She said as she puckered her lips and he bent down and kissed her.

"I think we should get married," He said out of the blue and she sat up and looked at him. It was the only big step left for them now. They had a family, house, and steady income, of course it was all backwards, but they still needed to get married. She didn't think that he never wanted to get married did she?

"Is this how you are proposing?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, this better not be his proposal. It wasn't really that romantic, they were just sitting in their backyard in the moonlight.

"Um," he did a double take of her face, "Yes?" He was pretty sure it was the wrong answer but it technically was a proposal.

"But I'm all sweaty and gross looking," she said looking down at her dusty clothes, she had been working, cleaning and cooking all day long. She knew that she looked absolutely horrid.

"Orihime, you should know that I think you look beautiful no matter what," he said grabbing her chin and pulling her lips to his. She was such a worrier sometimes, looks weren't the only reason why he loved her. "I love you no matter what, and I love our beautiful children and our beautiful house and now all I want is to have is a beautiful wife all to myself," he said as he looked into her watery gray eyes. "Inoue will you please make me the happiest man in the world?"

"Yes," she cried as she kissed him again and savored every moment of it. She guessed this was romantic; he had a way of making things romantic when they weren't. She leaned in closer trying her hardest not to smile as they kissed. "Uryu I love you."

**A/n: There lol, I just couldn't let this story go, but now I can. Now I can truly focus on my other stories, you should all read Impossible or is it if you want to see something really romantic, trust me! And if you know about a show called Yuu Yuu Hakusho you should check out Wha? It's got Inoue in love in that one as well, yes i'm full of original pairs. HAHA So, were you pleased with the epilouge? **


End file.
